Next Gen of Heroes
by RagingKraken
Summary: The League of Villains have been taken down by the famous Hero Deku. Now, thirty years later, his daughter Miné Midoriya fights to follow in her father's footsteps. It's going to be a tough journey, but with friends like Leiko Bakugo and Yuki and Rikona Todoroki at her side, it will all be worth it. (This is my first fanfiction, so it's not gonna be very great. I hope you like it!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Miné Midoriya

It was near the middle of spring in Japan. A tall, extravagant building stood in the middle of an extraordinarily large campus. It was the famous UA Academy. Around the building, many people of many sizes and colours were standing near, or walking into it, the air buzzing with their individual chatter. Today was the day of the entrance exam to UA, and the students already enrolled in this prestigious institute were excited to see all the new Quirks being added to the table. The Hero course could only allow so many people in though, so the examinees were getting ready for an intense struggle to earn their spot in UA. You could feel the intense emotion bubbling in the air from the heat of the day. The staff at UA decided to start with the specially recommended examinees first, and already the students were pouring into the exam hall. A fifteen girl with dark-ish green hair ran down the path of the school's courtyard and into the exam hall in a happy hurry. Her name was Miné Midoriya, and she was hoping on enrolling in UA because that's where her mum and dad had gone to learn how to become the amazing heroes that they are today. Because her dad was such an amazing hero, she was able to get recommended to UA and they got her a place in the entrance exam. As she sat down in the exam hall, she pulled out her pencil case and whipped out her pen. She listened impatiently as a UA Hero staff member explained the written portion of the entrance exam. The staff member looked like some sort of DJ and he wore and odd speaker on his neck. His blonde hair was styled in a sort of Mohawk style from where Miné was sitting. The written exam was a little challenging for Miné, but she racked through her brain ad managed to get enough right to pass. Then, she was on to the practical portion. It looked like some sort of odd obstacle course to Miné, who wasn't listening to the teacher because of her impatience of wanting to get into UA, but she knew with the Quirk she got from her dad last Summer last year that her spot in UA was all in the bag. She and her fellow examinees lined up at the starting line. Miné activated her Quirk and, as her dad told her last Summer, let the power flow through your entire body, not just the limb she needed. At the word "Go!" Miné was already speeding past her opponents. She almost didn't even see the opposition's Quirks as she made them eat her dust. She sped past the finish line, earning first place, and the sensation from her Quirk fizzled out. The proud feeling she had almost made her ignore the looks of awe from the other examinees. Fanning herself, she stayed for all the other stuff she needed to hear, then promptly left straight away afterwards. She got on the bus going to her home area the quickest and went home. There was a proud, tingly feeling in her stomach for the entire ride as she stared at her phone's screen, desperately wanting to tell her mum about the good news now, but she wanted to tell her in person instead.

"Mum, I'm home!" she chimed as she strode through the door, closed it behind her and kicked off her shoes. As she turned around, she was immediately greeted by a hug from her nine year old brother, who had curly brown hair.

"Welcome home, big sister," he greeted her happily.

"I'm happy to be back, Toshinori," Miné reciprocated happily. Her little brother was apparently named after something special in their dad's life, but he's probably long gone by now. "Your smiling face is enough to bring me joy, but unfortunately for you something else has already brought me that joy."

The two siblings walked into the kitchen, where their mother was standing over the stove. She turned around and greeted her two children with the warm and optimistic smile she always has. Miné looked exactly like her mother in terms of hair style and body shape, and Toshinori had his mother's hair colour and similar facial features.

"Nice to see you home, sweetie," the mother greeted daughter sweetly, "How was the entrance exam?"

"I dunno yet," replied Miné in a slight nonchalant manner, "I have to wait for a letter from UA, remember? But there's no way I'm not getting in! I got first place in the practical portion!"

"That's my girl! How wonderful for you, Miné," the mother congratulated Miné with another optimistic smile.

"Yeah, big sis is the best!" Toshinori beamed as he did a few punching poses. Miné chuckled.

"That's right, Toshinori!" Miné giggled at the cuteness of her little brother. Their mum smiled at her kids getting along so well, and then turned back to the stove to prepare for dinner.

The two kids went to separate destinations in their house. Toshinori went to the living room to watch his favourite samurai cartoons on TV while Miné went to her room to punch some punching bags.

It was a wee later and the kids were relaxing at home when the front door opened and the kids rushed to greet their father, who had just entered the house. He was clearly exhausted and had a plaster on his forehead. The kids were not fazed as the had come to get used to the slight injuries their parents would get from their Hero work. Toshinori looked exactly like his father in terms of hair style and body shape, and Miné had her father's hair colour and similar facial features.

"Welcome home, Daddy," greeted Toshinori politely, "I bet the baddies you thought handed themselves to the police when they saw your face!" The boy's interpretation of his father's heroism is still that of a child's who loves to read comics and watch cartoons of Superman.

"Indeed they did, Toshinori," their father lied with a chuckle, "But more importantly... Miné, this is for you." He handed an envelope to his teen daughter, who shook slightly with wide eyes as she took it from her Hero dad.

Miné sped of to her room, slammed he door, sat at her desk and ripped open the envelope, from which a circular device fell out. A hologram popped out of the device and it showed the animal principal of UA.

A shrill scream sounded throughout the Midoriya household. Her father, who was leaning on the wall outside Miné's bedroom, smiled knowingly. I think we all know what that scream meant.

A bunch of months passed.

Miné was in her new, smart uniform, standing by the front door. The bags she hadn't already packed were now packed and now she was ready to say goodbye to her brother and mother and head to her new school.

"Well, goodbye Mum. Goodbye Toshinori," said Miné, picking up her backpack. Her little brother's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Do you really have to stay there for the whole year?" he sniffed. In the past, UA was just a regular high school, but while Miné's parents were still first years an incident happened that changed the academy into a boarding school for the students' safety.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll face time you and Mum everyday so it's not like you'll never see me again while I'm there," reassured he sister.

"Remember, Darling, UA's teaching methods can often be strange and harsh," her mother forewarned her, "but if you ever feel overwhelmed, remember you have a bunch of friends to back you up and you can always phone me for advice."

Miné smiled, "I'll be fine, Mum, really," she reassured her. Miné looked at the time on her phone. "I've got to go now, guys," she told them.

The incomplete family had a final group hug and Miné walked out the door, stopping for a while to turn back and wave to them. Then she proceeded to the bus stop which took her to the UA campus.

She had a little bit of time before her first class so she went to the first years dormitories and deposited her bag of clothes in her dorm. She had her dorm's furniture sent and decorated before the school year began. She then hurried to Class 1-A's room before the class started without her. She opened the door the classroom.

A sudden burst of harsh, colourful light stung Miné's eyes. She scanned the gathering of new students with awed, widened eyes. There was a tall boy with a large, square head standing next to a boy with black, sticky-up and curly hair and grey, bordering on silver, skin. There was a tall girl with long, lilac hair with big, dragon-like wings coloured purple, black and pink, and next to her was a slightly small girl whose face was that of a ginger tabby cat's. There was a girl with hair that was split into four sections a was coloured pink, yellow, orange and white, and at the back of the room Miné saw someone who appeared to be a humanoid pile of translucent blue slime. There was even a boy whose face had the nose, ears and mouth of a dog. Miné saw two girls with green hair like her, though one had a really lighter shade while the other had a darker shade. The latter of the two green haired girls had large, bulky, green arms that appeared to made of vines. Miné seemed to recognize that girl from her entrance exam. And so many more. The entire spectrum was here and to Miné it was a beautiful sight.

Miné was too absorbed in the sight in front of her that she almost didn't notice a palm outstretched to the right side of her pointed at her face. By the time she at least slightly turned her head to even see it, it was too late.

A large explosion erupted from the palm in Miné's face. The sound of the blast filled up the entire room but not many people noticed it. There was an audible whooshing noise as the explosion died down.

Miné wiped her eyes and mouth, turned her head to the right sharply and glared at the owner of the Explosion Quirk. It was a girl with ash blonde, afro-like hair that's spiky at the ends. She had wide, bloodshot eyes and a wider, creepy smile.

"Leiko Bakugo," scowled Miné irritably, "You psychopath..."

Leiko Bakugo was lurking in the corner of the room, waiting for someone worthy enough to come through the door for her to blow up their face.

Leiko Bakugo is the daughter and youngest child of Katsuki Bakugo, the number three Hero, and she is Miné's childhood friend. They've known each other for so long that Miné knows Leiko is prone to this odd behaviour.

Leiko smiled more and proceeded to her desk. Miné, rather annoyed, walked further into the classroom.

"Miné-chan!" called out a girl's voice. Miné got her attention and her head turned towards the source.

In front of her stood a boy and a girl who looked pretty much identical save for their hair and eye colours. The boy had snow white mop hair that was longer at the back and on the fringe on his left side. He also had brown eyes. The girl had long, red hair that reached just over half of her back. She had longer hair at the back and on her fringe on her right side and her eyes were turquoise-y blue. The girl was the one who called out to Miné.

"Rikona-chan! Yuki-kun!" Miné called out happily and joined them. The red haired girl, called Rikona, wrapped her arms around Miné's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we're in the same class, Miné-chan," the white haired boy named Yuki said happily, "You really killed it in the entrance exam!" Both Miné and the twins took the special recommendation exam.

The twins Yuki and Rikona are also Miné's childhood friends. They're also the twin children of the number two Hero, Shoto Todoroki, and the Everything Hero: Creati, a.k.a Momo Yaoyorozu (Or Todoroki now that she's married). Their Quirks are interesting combinations of their mum and dads, and since their dad and grandfather are both famous, talented, top ranking Heroes, everyone expected them to follow in their footsteps and that alone got them a recommended spot to try and get into UA. The twins get along really well with Miné and understandably they are very happy to be in the same class.

"You guys ready to become awesome Heroes?!" Rikona practically sang rhetorically, making a fist pump

"Yeah! Gonna make our fathers proud!" answered Miné. With friends like these in her class, UA's gonna be a great school indeed.

Miné walked to her desk to wait for class to start. She couldn't wait to see what her new homeroom teacher was like.

"Well, hello, Midoriya," said a smooth voice from behind her.

Miné's happy mood immediately fizzled out. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She groaned deliberately audibly.

"Yuichi Kaminari, you dunce," muttered Miné through gritted teeth, "What do you want?" Yuichi wasn't a childhood friend of hers, but thanks to her mum and dad, Miné knows enough about him to be rightfully annoyed by him.

Yuichi Kaminari was the son of the Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack, a.k.a Kyoka Jiro (Or Kaminari now that she's married) and the Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt, a.k.a Denki Kaminari, who ended up becoming a sidekick. Miné had heard that he media gave UA a lot of flack and criticism for allowing a lot of kids of the school's alumni in this year, especially ones from the same class and year group. Yuichi has a hairstyle similar to his mother's, save for wispy hair strands at the back, and it is the same colour as his dad's, with a similar heartbeat monitor pattern his mother has. His facial features is the same as his dad.

Yuichi is also a massive flirt, especially to Miné, much to her dismay.

"Y'know, Midoriya, I can't help but notice but notice how totally green your eyes are," he flirted, twirling his left Earphone Jack around his left finger, "It reminds me of getting lost in a dark forest, befitting of a family name as beautiful as yours." Yuichi was trying way too hard to be poetic.

Miné active her dad's Quirk and punched Yuichi across the face, making him fall backwards and hit the desk.

"Keep dreaming, pal!" Miné spat. Yuichi nodded weakly.

"That's enough! Take your seats, you brats!" boomed a thunderous voice from the hallway. Immediately the entire class went silent and the kids who were still standing took their seats, except for Miné. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher entered the classroom.

The homeroom teacher was a burly man with blonde hair, like those stereotypical sergeants that you find in army movies. As he walked to his desk, he glared at Miné and they made eye contact until he sat down at his desk and Miné sat down at hers immediately afterward.

"You. You're Miné Midoriya-san, aren't you?" scowled the homeroom teacher, "As in, _Izuku_ Midoriya, am I correct?" Miné nodded.

"Yes, Sensei. He is my father," she answered blankly. Mutters and whispers started up from the back and front of the class.

The homeroom teacher looked at her for a while before replying, "Just so you know, you're never going to be as good as your father. You won't even get close."

"You don't know that, Sensei!" Miné protested, clearly upset by this unwarranted insult from a stranger, "I have my dad's blood in me! I may not be able to surpass him, but I can at least be his equal!" Her homeroom teach raised an eyebrow.

"You think so? Prove it. I'm gonna test you extra hard this school year to see if you really got what it takes," he challenged her. There were a few gasps from the other students and the whispers and murmurs started again.

Miné's face turned as red as Rikona's hair. She groaned and put her head on the table. She felt as if the many pairs of eyes were drilling into her. This was not how she wanted to reveal who her dad was and now she's gonna be challenged hard to see if she can follow in his footsteps. Not that she wasn't planning on that in the first place, but she didn't want it to be a challenge and be tested on it. She certainly didn't want to be treated differently to her fellow classmates. She was certainly wondering why Leiko, Yuki and Rikona weren't getting the same treatment since they were kids of top ranking Heroes too.

Miné Midoriya is the daughter of the number one Hero, Deku, a.k.a. Izuku Midoriya. It was no surprise that UA got her recommended to try and enrol. Miné has had her fair share of being compared to her dad but nothing like this.

 _So, this is what it's like at the top..._ Miné thought. UA's gonna be a tough course indeed.

"Moving on, good morning class. I am Iwao Iwayama, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher," he continued as if nothing happened.

"Ooh, I recognized that name," Rikona piped up, "Are you the Crunch Hero: Army Hard?"

"That is correct, Todoroki-san," Iwayama answered, "You'll come to see that my teaching methods at similar to my Hero name. Now, we will go to the entrance ceremony, then you will have your guidance sessions, then after lunch we will go outside to have a fitness test of your Quirks. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The rest of the day ran smoothly for Miné. She had Yuki and Rikona, her best friends, by her side and she had Leiko to look after and to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. And she hardly ran into fans of her parents at all! Well, up until lunchtime, that is.

"Hey, Midoriya. Have you seen Raiden anywhere? I can hardly find him anywhere," asked Yuichi as he and Miné got their lunch and went to go sit down at a table, "But maybe that's a good thing..." Yuichi had an older brother called Raiden Kaminari and he was somewhat of a prodigy here in UA. However, he was one of those edgy teenagers as he wasn't very sociable or polite to the rest of his family.

"I haven't, and neither do I particularly want to, Kaminari," snarked Miné, walking past the table that Yuichi sat down at and sat at the table Yuki and Rikona were sitting at. Suddenly, their table was swarmed by students from their class.

"Yo, you're Midoriya, right?" asked a boy with spiky black hair and z shapes on his cheek asked in awe, "I'm Ronin Kabuto! It's _so_ awesome that I get to take classes with the daughter of the famous Deku!"

"I'm Tatsu Ryumine," greeted the tall winged girl calmly, "It is very nice to meet you.

"I'm Tora Onoue. Call me Tora," the cat girl spoke up.

"And I'm Hiroki Inuka," greeted the dog faced boy, "I hope we have a great time together!"

Miné waved and smiled in embarrassment. In her previous schools she had similar situations like this, but now it seemed it as gonna be worse. Guess she should have expected it from school that creates amazing Heroes. The group of fans then turned to Rikona and Yuki.

"Dude, you're the Todoroki twins, right?! I'm so psyched to meet you guys in battle! I heard your Quirks are super amazing combos of your parents!" Ronin raved excitedly.

"Knock it off, Kabuto," sighed Hiroki, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Give them some space."

"No wonder you two are in the school, considering that your father and grandfather went to this school and ended up being number two Heroes of their generation," commented Tatsu. Rikona frowned at the mention of her grandfather.

When the topic came to her grandfather, the Flame Hero: Endeavor a.k.a Enji Todoroki, Rikona was always uncomfortable talking about it. A few years ago, Miné asked about it, and Rikona said she overheard her dad talking with her mum and aunt about him and from the very little she heard, she gathered her grandfather wasn't very nice to her dad when he was younger.

"Yeah. Amazing..." Rikona muttered, lowering her head on the table.

"But don't think that just because you're the kids of the best Heroes that we're gonna let you take top spot that easily!" Tora slightly shouted, "In fact, that's more reason why we're gonna crush you!" Tatsu nodded.

"Yeah. You lot are obviously gonna steal the spotlight while you're here. If we can surpass you guys, our potential will be seen," Tatsu continued, slightly smugly, "Don't expect us to be eating your dust."

"Geez, a declaration of war already..?" whispered Yuki to his sister.

"But I hardly think you'll be able to surpass us in terms of Quirks, though," Rikona said loudly, "As far as I can see, you have wings and the other is just a cat. I don't think you'll be able to withstand a blast of fire and ice." Miné and Yuki cringed. Tatsu and Tora were visibly stunned. Rikona had a life long habit of brutal honesty. She would always say what's on her mind as well, even if it wasn't an appropriate time.

That two girls walked away. As they did, a voice came from behind them.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the owner of the voice wrestled through the crowd and stood in front of Miné. It was the light green haired girl. "Hi, I _knew_ I recognized that hair! You're the daughter of Uravity, aren't you?"

"I am," Miné answered blankly. She was getting a migraine from all these fans of her parents.

"I'm Sumiye Deguchi," the girl introduced herself, "Uravity is kinda like my total idol! She inspired me to become a Hero! I cannot believe I'm taking classes with her daughter! It's like living in a dream!"

Miné's mother is a Hero called Uravity, a.k.a Ochaco Uraraka (Midoriya now that she's married). She was her husband's high school crush when they were going through UA and five years after they became Pro Heroes they reconnected and got together. Uravity was a very optimistic Hero who specialized in rescue operations. Miné could see how much of an inspiring Hero her mother was.

"Can we be friends?" asked Sumiye as the crowd around their table disappeared.

"Sure," Miné agreed and Sumiye sat down next to her.

"Thank you Midoriya-chan!" Sumiye beamed, sticking her right thumb up. Miné widened her eyes to the sight of it.

"What happened to your thumb?" she asked with concern, "Why is it so abnormally shorter than the other one?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" reassured Sumiye casually, "When I was four, I was sucking my thumb when my Quirk manifested and half of my thumb was melted off!"

"How can you talk about that so casually?!" gasped Yuki.

The bell rang and the students of Class 1-A went to class.

"Geez, bombarded by fans is really gonna take a toll on me..." sighed Miné.

"Look on the bright side, you got a new friend who's more concerned about your mum than your dad," said Rikona.

"I thought you said "bright side"."

In Homeroom, Iwayama presented the class with their gym uniforms, which they put on and went outside.

"There will be five events. The fifty meter dash; grip strength; standing long jump; side stepping and finally, throwing." Iwayama explained the fitness tests to the class. "You all did these in middle school without your Quirks, now try with your Quirks! First off, Bakugo, try throwing this."

He threw Leiko a baseball. She stood in the circle and wound up a throw. As she was about to release the ball, she activated her Explosion Quirk. The smoking baseball sailed over the pitch and landed, still smoking. A device in Iwayama-Sensei's hand beeped and he presented the score to the class. In middle school, Leiko Bakugo could throw sixty meters. Just now, with her Quirk, Leiko Bakugo threw seven hundred and three point five meters. Gasps and applauds from impressed fellow students arose.

"The demonstration is over. Go do your thing." Instructed Iwayama.

The first event was the fifty meter dash. Miné went to the starting line and started touching her clothes.

 _I'll make my clothes lighter..._ she was using the Quirk she has had since birth. Both her and Toshinori had inherited this Quirk from their mother. It lets things that they touch get unaffected by gravity. But they have a limit and if they exceed it they get sick. Miné activated her dad's Quirk and sped down the track, but was then overtaken by Leiko boosting herself down the track with her Explosions. Her time in middle school was five point fifty six seconds. Now, using her Quirk, it was four point thirty three seconds. Miné ran past the finish line. In middle school, her time was six seconds, and here it was three point fifty seconds.

Then it was the grip trial. Miné used her strength Quirk. In middle school, she got forty kilograms but now she's got fifty six. She saw that the kid with the grey skin didn't even have to hold it to use it and instead used his Quirk and got four hundred kilograms.

The side stepping event came and it was Rikona's turn.

"Right, if we are allowed to use our Quirks, I gotta get creative," Rikona said to herself, "It's what mum would do... I know!" Rikona blasted her fire either side of her and it formed a ball for a while before turning into those inflatables that bouncy castles are made of. She then started to bounce side to side.

 _Number three most recommended first year: Rikona Todoroki._

 _Quirk: Flame Creation_

 _She can shoot fire from her hands which raises her body temperature. She can create items from her warm body heat and the hotter she is he more items she can produce. Both sides of her Quirk helps her out with this._

Then the throwing event came. Miné activated both of her parent's Quirks and threw the baseball. It sped into the air in a diagonal line instead of a curve like the other thrown balls. It never came down. Miné got infinity times two meters.

"Wow, that's double what Uravity got when she was in school!" squealed Sumiye in awe.

"Deguchi, you're just a Uravity fangirl, aren't you?" Miné asked rhetorically. Sumiye blushed. The other students went and completed their trials. Then the class ended and Iwayama-Sensei dismissed everyone to the first year dormitories.

Miné sat in her dorm, talking to her mother on the phone. She had made the phone float with her Quirk and was holding it in place with a box. Her dorm was decorated with so much space themed stuff that there was very little colour that was not dark blue that wasn't her training equipment or posters. Miné was telling her mum about her day. About Iwayama-Sensei, about her fans, everything.

"It seems you've had a good day at school, sweetie, besides that homeroom teacher," Ochaco commented, to which Miné nodded.

"Was you and dad's homeroom teacher harsh?"

"He was a bit, but in a good way," Ochaco replied, "He was firm and fair. Yours just sounds like a bully."

"I'll be fine! I got Yuki and Rikona by my side and Leiko to look after," Miné reassured her mother.

"Oh, are you talking to your mother, Midoriya-chan?!" Sumiye called through the doorway. Miné forgot to close her dorm door. Sumiye leapt onto Miné's bed before she could protest and put herself within the view of the phone. "Hey, Uravity!"

"Hi. You must be Deguchi," Ochaco greeted the fangirl, "Miné has told me all about you!"

"Wow, my idol knows about me?" said Sumiye shakily, "Can my day get any better?!"

Miné sighed. Her time at UA has just begun. And it's gonna be a long journey. However, Miné hasn't seen anything yet. She's about to see how intense UA can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leiko Bakugo and the Quirks of others

The school week continued. The class had normal school lessons in the morning, like maths and literacy, and then Hero based class in the afternoon. Miné felt it was weird how all the Pros working in UA were also qualified teachers at different subjects. The Hero subjects weren't that amazing though, until they got to a lesson in the Wednesday of the second week.

"Right, students, it's time for the lesson you've all be waiting for," Iwayama announced, "Your battle training lesson." As cheers erupted from the class, he pressed a button and lockers appeared from the wall. "And for this lesson, you an wear the costumes you submitted the designs and requests for."

" _ **COSTUMES!**_ " cheered the Class 1-A students as some of them leapt out of their seats.

Before the school term starts, the students submit Quirk Registry and bodily specification forms and a support company affiliated with the school prepares Hero costumes for the kids. The students attach request forms and their specifications are transformed into efficient, cutting-edge costumes. The year Miné got her dad's power, she had to get the Quirk she was registered with updated.

"After you've changed, head for the field the non-recommended students used in the entrance exam," Iwayama instructed. The students leapt to their lockers, grabbed their costumes and went to the changing rooms.

After Miné got changed, she marched out to join the others outside. Her Hero costume has a dark green full-body unitard similar to her father's costume. She also has a few Quirk specific designs based of her mother's costume: a collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them that are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. She has similar handles on the ankles of her knee-high boots, which the soles of are fitted with inflatables for a comfortable and safe landing from a jump from a high level. Her entire costume is dark green aide from the yellow cape billowing behind her. It was a glorious costume worthy of the daughter of Deku.

She walked over to Yuki and Rikona to see what their costumes were. Yuki was wearing a beige, open jacket, similar to what eskimos wear, with his hood up. A thin cape was sewn to the back of it and it had deliberate tears in it to make it look like he's been in a lot of battles and he's the "ice master". Rikona was wearing a casual open jacket coloured black but with tints of red and she has thick, circular bracers on her wrists. Their jackets are made of a special fibre which is capable of withstanding heat and the cold. Aside from that, underneath their jackets, they wore costumes practically identical to their famous father's: jacket, pants, a combat vest, and white boots, a with metal capsules. The combat vests are capable of sensing their body temperature and automatically cools them down or heats them up accordingly to when they are either creating objects or using their fire and ice. Rikona's jacket and pants were coloured dark pink and her combat vest and belt were coloured silver. Yuki's jacket and pants were coloured light blue and his combat vest and belt were coloured gold.

"Hey, Miné-chan! Nice costume! Love the cape!" complimented Rikona.

"Thanks, Rikona-chan! Yours is cool too! And, Yuki-kun, I _love_ your cape too!" replied Miné, "But, why is the rest of your costume copied of your dad's?"

"It's basically to show how we honour the Todoroki Hero family and how we wish to continue the Todoroki Hero legacy," answered Yuki.

"Yeah, hence why we both copied of dad and not grandfather," added Rikona immediately.

"I see, well, I think you look pretty handsome in that costume, Yuki!" complimented Miné with a huge smile, pointing at him, "You can be my Hero anytime!"

"Thanks, Miné! You look pretty cute too!" Miné blushed at that comment.

They were then joined by Leiko. She was wearing a costume similar to her father's. It was composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders her shirt collar. She also has a belt, which also carries orb-like capsules, which holds up her baggy pants with knee guards, and she wore padded black gloves. She also has an orange mask with a yellow explosion-shaped bubble surrounding the eye, nose and mouth holes. The eye holes also had lens in it that prevented her from being blinded by her Explosions. She has two large tanks attached to the back of her costume, and it had four tubes attached to it (two on each tank) that reached to her forehead and her armpits. The tanks had an opening in the middle of the tanks that had a string attached to it.

Leiko greeted the group with a small wave, her face still retaining her crazed, bloodshot eyes and her wide, wide smile.

"Afternoon, Leiko. You're costume looks cutting-edge," stated Miné blankly. Leiko's smile curled up further and stretched out wider.

"She looks way to excited for our battle training," Rikona said.

"As expected from the Bakugo family," added Yuki.

Miné scanned the gathering of suited up teens and took a look at their costumes. Yuichi was wearing a suit similar to his father's, this speakers on his shoulders, wrists and boots. Sumiye had a long, brown, leather lab coat, with a green skin tight body suit underneath, and she wore a odd mouthpiece with two tubes that were attached to a makeshift, silver gun each. Tatsu was wearing a long, purple dress with a black mask similar to Mt. Lady's. Tora had a body suit styled and coloured like a cat. The boy with the square face had a unitard coloured white with blue at the legs and arms. The boy with silver skin had black jacket and pants with steel plates on this shoulders and wrists. Hiroki was shirtless and wore only black, ripped pants and a red hood. Ronin's jacket and pants had braces on the sides, and he had odd looking shoes. One girl had a pink tank top and a pink skirt that had what appeared to be leaves sewn onto it. There were some very good Hero costumes to Miné.

"So, is everyone ready? It's time to begin battle training," announced Iwayama above the hum of voices.

"Sensei, since we're in the same field used for the entrance exam, will we be doing cityscape manoeuvres?" asked Ronin.

"No, instead, you will be doing indoor anti-personnel training. While you mostly see Villain battles outside, the most dangerous Villains are found indoors," Iwayama explained to the class, "You will get into pairs and I will match you up with another pair and you will face off against each other in two-one-two, Hero vs. Villain matches. I will decide your partners by drawing lots."

"That's helpful, since Pro Heroes have to team up with other agencies on the spot," Hiroki observed, "So we should work on our communications skills with complete strangers for when we become Pros!"

"That is correct, Hiroki-san," said Iwayama in his normal militaristic tone, "Now, the first duo, team A, is... Leiko Bakugo and... Miné Midoriya"

"You were saying, Inuka?" Miné asked rhetorically and sarcastically, turning to Hiroki with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. Miné was absolutely relieved that Leiko was on her team. Who knows what hell would break loose if she wasn't?

Iwayama sorted out the rest of teams and moved onto deciding the Villain and Heroes teams and who will fight each other. He drew out a lot from the Hero box and then the Villain box.

"Right, the first teams to fight each other are... Team A for the Heroes vs. Team E for the Villains." Iwayama announced. Miné and Leiko turned to look at Team E, who were Rikona and Sumiye.

"Oh, I get to fight Uravity's daughter!" squealed Sumiye.

"You know, you can just call me Miné..."

"Oh, but I don't want to be a Villain!" whined Rikona.

"Too bad, Todoroki-san. You and Deguchi-san need to adopt the mind-set of a Villain," Iwayama ordered, "Midoriya and Bakugo-san, you two need to work together to win."

"What exactly is this test, Iwayama-Sensei?" asked Sumiye.

"The Villains have taken a nuclear weapon in their hideout. The Hero team have to take the weapon within the time limit or capture the Villains to win. The Villains have to protect the weapon until time is up or capture the Heroes to win," Iwayama explained to the class, "Before they go in, the Hero team will have a blueprint of the building and will have a short time to devise strategies. This is a practical, so go all out. But if you go too far, I'll stop the match. If anyone gets injured, go to Recovery Girl's tent at the edge of the training field." He then handed out micro transceivers, blueprints and capture tape.

 _Right, so we're up against Rikona-chan. She's probably gonna make some defensive items to guard the weapon, so I don't think Leiko's Explosions will be very helpful here. I don't know about Deguchi-chan's Quirk but if Leiko can distract her, I'll go find the weapon and confront Rikona-chan. Ah, but I have to think about sneak attacks..._

"Miné, you're muttering again," Rikona said politely as she and Sumiye walked past her to the training zone.

"How very like the Midoriya family," Sumiye commented as she walked past.

The Hero team got the training location and Miné immediately started to study the blueprints.

"Hey, Leiko, the weapon is most likely being held on the top floor. I suggest you distract them with your Explosions whilst you keep yourself hidden and I'll go secure the weapon! ...Hey, Leiko, you listening? Hello? Earth to Leiko!" Miné tried to explain her plan to Leiko but to no avail. Leiko was looking straight forward, not moving. Her face still had her creepy smile. Leiko did not look like she had registered anything Miné had just said.

Meanwhile, the Villain were in the top floor with the fake, cardboard weapon. There was a hum of excitement and a haze of worry in the air. Rikona stared observing the dummy weapon.

"Oh boy, I've teamed up with the daughter of Creati and I get to fight the daughter of my idol, Uravity! The Hero course is the best!" raved Sumiye happily.

"Calm down, Sumiye-chan," Rikona told her firmly, "I get you're excited, but we've got to be serious about this. This is a lesson and we are Villains. We have to get into role and have a good plan in order to get good grades. You got any good plans?"

"Got it, I'm thinking I distract them downstairs by locking them into a fight," Sumiye suggested, "With my Quirk, I can hold them in place!"

Rikona looked at her quizzically before replying, "Are you sure you don't want to do just to test your strength against Miné-chan?" Sumiye shook her head vigorously, "Well, I'll stay here and guard the weapon. I'm counting on you, Sumiye-chan,"

Rikona looked the weapon up and down. Even if it is an exam, being in the Villain role pained her. _I must take on the role of the Villain mastermind. Though it disgraces the Todoroki Hero family name, this training will help us all to become better women. To become a Hero, I will embrace the powers of the shadows! I'm super evil! Mwah ha ha ha ha!_ Rikona established in her mind, making a very sadistic smile.

The practical was then started. Leiko and Miné successfully infiltrated the sight by climbing through a window, their guards immediately up.

"Right, Leiko, one of them is sure to come straight at us to keep up here, so we can't make much noise to draw attention to us. Until we find one of them, we gotta stick together- _**Oh goddammit, Leiko**_!" Leiko had immediately ran off down the corridor. Miné rolled her eyes and ran after her.

 _When it comes to fighting... when it comes to being able to use your Quirk, you're all over it like a bug, itching for that opportunity. You've always had. You've always been like that since we were kids. But now we're at a time where we can't charge in recklessly. Grow up and listen to me for once!_ Miné ranted in her head. She managed to catch up to Leiko in a T-junction in the corridor and grabbed her arm. But before she could say anything, she heard a spitting sound. They turned their heads to the left hand hallway and saw a stream of weird, green goo fly at them. Miné grabbed Leiko and tackled her back into the corridor they came from. The goo hit a wall and burnt through it like acid.

"That was a close one... Must be Deguchi-chan's Quirk," sighed Miné, "Are you trying to kill us?" Sumiye walked forward and into the view of Miné and Leiko, but with a good enough distance between them.

"As expected, the daughter of Katsuki Bakugo goes straight for charging into a fight head-on, without thinking," Sumiye observed, "You want a fight so much, you didn't even bother to dodge. How pathetic, Heroes!"

 _Sumiye Deguchi_

 _Quirk: Goo_

 _She can turn her spit into green goo that can trap her opponents by hardening it or burn through the walls like acid. She has to maintain control over her Quirk at all times so that her spit doesn't turn to goo whilst in her mouth and hardens or burns through her._

Leiko leapt at Sumiye and swept her left hand at her, letting off an Explosion, but suddenly it disappeared. Her hand had been covered with the hardening goo.

"Coming at me like the Terminator, eh?" Sumiye slightly mocked, "Y'know, using brute force is so predictable these days. I know how to counter you now. A bad move on the Heroes' part."

"Time to run, Leiko!" yelled Miné, grabbing Leiko's arm and speeding down the corridor and around the corner.

Iwayama and the rest of Class 1-A were watching on silent CCTV footage.

"That Bakugo girl is totally uncivilized!" commented the boy with silver skin with disgust.

"So, Midoriya's making them run? They don't have much of a choice now that Bakugo has given away the element of surprise," mused the girl with leaves on her costume, "but I sure expected more from the daughter of Deku."

"That Bakugo is really ruthless!" said a boy with canary yellow hair, "But that Midori can sure dodge!"

"You guys have it all wrong," Yuki protested calmly, "Miné obviously has a counter strategy. She's spend years trying to control Bakugo. But my sister is probably gonna be harder for them."

Iwayama was staring intensely at the silent screen. His eyebrow was raised. _Tougher grading for you, Midoriya. But you are really meeting my expectations. But you, Bakugo, act just like a juvenile delinquent._

Miné and Leiko crouched at a corner of the building, evidently out of breath. Leiko made tiny, quieter Explosions to break the hard goo off of her left hand. Miné then glared at Leiko with eyes that could kill if they were a pair of machine guns.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, you idiot?!" Miné hissed at her angrily, "If you had just listened to me-! Now, thanks to you the enemy knows where we are and how to counter us! I hope you're happy!"

Miné was answered by Leiko's unchanging, psychopathic face. No words, just an unresponsive, mad smile. Miné sighed hard.

"I made a promise to your dad years ago that I'd look after you. That I'd prevent you from getting into trouble," Miné started to rant, "But I can't keep protecting you. _Especially_ now that we're in UA! What if someone gets seriously hurt? What will you're dad say? _Answer me for bloody once, Leiko_!"

The relationship between Miné and Leiko wasn't totally like a best friend relationship. It was more of a mother and daughter relationship. When Leiko was four her mother and father divorced and she was the only child that went with Katsuki purely for having his Quirk. Ever since then, Leiko has hardly seen her mum and three older brothers since then. Growing up with only her dad and his temper has rubbed off on her, and she's basically never grown up with a positive adult role model. Ever since becoming friends with Miné, her violent tendencies have severely calmed down, but now there is a huge risk of them resurfacing in UA. The day Miné offered to be Leiko's friend came to her mind.

" _I'm sorry sir. We don't care if you're the number three Hero or not. You're daughter's behaviour is increasingly violent and unacceptable. I suggest serious Quirk-counselling, but if this continues then I'm sorry but we cannot allow Leiko to continue coming to this school," the principal had told Leiko's father. They left her office with out another word._

 _Miné had been eavesdropping and decided to approach them._

" _Mr. Bakugo?" she asked, with a hint of fear._

" _What do you want, "Dekid"?!" Katsuki growled at her._

" _You don't mind if I look after Leiko for you, do you? I promise, I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."_

"Now what," Miné muttered hopelessly.

"Where are you, Bakugo?" called Sumiye from far away, "Not exploding I rage anymore?" You could literally hear Miné's brain click.

"Leiko!" she grabbed Leiko's face and looked deep into her red eyes, "You need to distract her with your Explosions. But don't make contact with her until you see me get onto the stairs. Like this:"

Miné grabbed one of the orbs on Leiko's belt and threw it across the hallway, where it exploded. The capsules Leiko has on her costume contains the nitro-glycerine that creates her Explosions so she can create them at a longer range.

"There you are!" they could hear Sumiye say. Miné made a break for the stairs up the hallway while Leiko ran down the left corridor they were in. Miné topped by the end of the wall and took a peek beyond it. She could see Sumiye walking towards her. Closer and closer. Just then, an Explosion erupted behind her. She turned around. Miné ran to the stairs. Just as she got her foot on the third steps, she looked back to she Leiko tackling Sumiye into the wall.

"Leiko, can you handle this?" Miné asked her. Leiko created small Explosions in her hand. That meant yes. Miné smiled and dashed up the stairs. She continued racing up the stairs until she got to the final floor and she three open the door.

"Rikona-chan!"

She could not see the weapon or her fiery friend at all. The middle of the room had a circle of iron walls.

"I knew you'd come alone, Miné," mused Rikona in an ominous voice, "Your Quirk allows you to levitate anything you touch, so I removed the objects from the room and set up walls of steel and aluminium around the weapon. You're helpless, Hero!"

"You haven't prepared for the _other side_ of my Quirk!" said Miné with as much fire as Rikona's Quirk. She ran at the middle wall and gave it an uppercut, " _ **California SMASH!**_ "

The wall barely got a dent in it.

"Shoot, gotta work on my strength..."

"Like I said, you're helpless. Punching won't work," Rikona's brutal honesty always rubbed salt in the wound.

"The daughter of Izuku Midoriya never gives up!" yelled Miné, repeatedly punching the wall, " _ **California SMASH!**_ " she did another uppercut and the wall shattered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Rikona. A stream of fire shot out of her arm. Miné skidded backwards as multiple layers of aluminium walls appeared to replaced the old one.

"Try busting that one!" the Todoroki boasted.

Miné repeatedly punched the wall. Dent by dent by dent, but it was harder and tougher. Miné stopped punching. Her knuckles hurt like hell.

"See? Watch as your precious time is ripped away, and the Villains finally triumph over good!" Rikona boasted.

 _I can barely make a scratch! Looks like two percent just isn't enough_ despaired Miné in her head, _I'm so sorry, Dad! I'm going to have to go beyond! I'll get stronger I promise!_ The power that flowed through her was stronger. More tingly. It was as if she was getting a electric shock, but without the painful side of it.

Extreme pressure came from the power she was putting out. Rikona could feel it. Clearly disturbed by it, she turned towards the wall. Gradually, more and more cracks started appearing in the wall.

" _ **Los Angeles... SMASH!**_ " yelled Miné as she swung her left fist at the wall. The wall burst apart, destroying the walls beside it, and Miné fell through. Suddenly she felt a massive pain in her left wrist. Tears welled up in her eyes. He had broken her wrist.

Startled, Rikona shot some fire towards her friend. Miné covered her face with her arms and dodged to the side. She ran towards Rikona and touched her face with the five fingers of her right hand, who then floated to the ceiling. Miné then leapt towards the dummy nuclear bomb and hugged it. Iwayama's militaristic voice boomed from the speakers.

"The Hero team... **wins!** " he declared.

"I broke my wrist..." Miné whimpered, stroking her left wrist.

"Where the heck did that part of your Quirk come from?!" asked Rikona with immense confusion, to which Miné shrugged.

"Sudden Quirk manifestation," she explained, "It's rare, but it happens."

Back with the rest of the class, Iwayama congratulated the girls on their hard work.

"Todoroki was the true star of this practical, I'd say," he commented, the three girls (who could show expressions) looked shocked and Rikona looked particularly touched, "Who can say why?"

"I can, Iwayama-Sensei," said the girl with leaves on her costume, raising her hand, "From what I saw, Bakugo was driven by an intense lust for battle, Midoriya wasted a lot of time trying to control her partner and could not cooperate with her well, Deguchi lost focus on Midoriya and got distracted by Bakugo's violence. But Todoroki came up with a good plan, cooperated well with her partner and had a good counter strategy when she envisioned the actual struggle." Everyone looked at the girl, their mouths wide open. She flicked her short, chin length hair and sighed.

"That is correct, Homura-san," Iwayama praised the girl and then turned to the four ex-opponents, "Bakugo, grow up. Stop wasting your power," Leiko just smiled, "Deguchi, the battlefield is no place for a fangirl moment."

"Yes, Iwayama-Sensei," Sumiye acknowledged solemnly.

"Sensei, I broke my wrist," said Miné.

"You can go see Recovery Girl now while the next team start," Iwayama told her and then declared, "Next is Hero team B against Villain team I!"

When Miné's parents where in UA, their school nurse was an old woman who had a rare Healing Quirk. She was considered the backbone of UA. But now that years has passed, the old Recovery Girl passed away and her old role was taken by one of her granddaughters. Miné went to see her and got her wrist healed. The Quirk only sped up the healing process, she Miné has to wear a sling for the rest of the day. Her father had told her that he had a classmate who was, as you could call him, the "embodiment of lust" and he was always trying to check out the girls in the class, especially Yuki and Rikona's mother. Miné pondered that if he saw the new Recovery Girl, he would be all over her. She looked like she had just recently entered her early twenties. She had long, caramel brown hair. Her skin was as smooth as a pebble. Her nose was small and button-like that you could barely see it. Her eyes were wide and brown, but pretty clouded. And the way she wore her uniform she showed quite some cleavage. Miné hoped there were no boys like that in her class.

Miné returned to the class just as the teams were about to start. The Hero team had Yuki in it and he was paired with this boy with electric yellow hair styled in a buzz cut with a thunderbolt shaped Mohawk. They were up against the square faced boy and the grey skinned boy. The Villains were already up in the weapon room, discussing their moves.

"Izuhara, most people think Villains are just bumbling idiots who just thrash around," the grey skinned boy said, "So, I'm gonna show them what a smart, civilised Villain looks like! Mwa ha ha!"

"I'm hungry," moaned the boy with the square face.

The test started and the Hero team infiltrated the Villain base.

"So, what's the plan, Todoroki?" asked the buzz cut boy.

 _Just think, Yuki. What would father do if he was in your position?_ Pondered Yuki, _Ah, I've got it!_

"Stand back a little, Aki. It's about to get frosty in here," Yuki warned, putting his right hand on the wall. Suddenly, the whole building erupted into ice. Every area was covered in ice, except behind Yuki. The entire class watching the fight gasped.

"Just like his father," muttered Iwayama.

"C'mon, Aki, let's go secure the weapon. Hold my hand so you don't slip on the ice." Yuki walked up to the weapon room and stood in front of the Villain team, who's bottom halves were trapped in ice. "I humbly apologize for this," apologized Yuki sheepishly, "And I would have use my mum's side of my Quirk to trap you two in cages but considering your Quirks, that would have been a bad idea".

 _Number two recommended first year: Yuki Todoroki._

 _Quirk: Ice Creation_

 _He can create ice which lowers his body temperature. He can create items from his cold body heat and the colder he is the more items he can produce. Both sides of his Quirk helps him out with this._

Yuki and his partner went to the weapon and touched it. The Hero team had won. Miné felt so happy for Yuki. That was the power that she came to love from her childhood friend.

Next was Hero team F vs. Villain team C. The Hero team had Hiroki in it and he was partnered with the vine arms girl and they were up against Ronin and the girl with four colours in her hair.

Ronin was with his partner in the weapon room. "I'm ready, Hitotose-chan!" he beamed, "I'm gonna send them flying!"

The Heroes entered the room. Hiroki looked at his female partner, who was looking determined and rather unhappy, with worry.

"Uh, Aoki-chan, you haven't told me what your Quirk is. What do we do?" he asked shakily.

"Quit your yapping, Puppy. You don't have to do much," she said blankly but aggressively, "Go get the weapon when I tell you to." She then punched the ground with her bulky vine arms and created holes trough the concrete, revealing soil underneath. She then plunged her hands in earth. You could subtlety see her forearms and the top of her arms unwind, proving that her arms are just vines wound up to look like arms. Suddenly, there was a large rumble and three vines erupted from the ground. They grew and grew and grew, breaking through the ceilings until they got to the weapon room. The vines on the left and right curled tightly around Ronin and his partner and immobilized them. The third had a leaf which curled lightly around the weapon. "Go and get the weapon," the girl ordered.

Hiroki ran upstairs and into the weapon room and secured the dummy weapon. The vines disappeared and the girl stood up, her arms returning to their normal state.

"That girl is strong!" gasped Tora.

"She's just like you, brother!" teased Rikona honestly.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from the entrance exam?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah..." whispered Miné, "She looks like a real brat, though."

 _Number four recommended first year: Maria Aoki._

 _Quirk: Green Thumb_

 _She has vine like arms. They giver her slightly enhanced strength that allows her to destroy things like pavements easily to get to the earth beneath it. Inside the soil, she can stretch out the vines and turn them into roots that instantly grow plants that she can control._

The next teams to battle were Hero team G against Villain team H. Team G had Tora partnered with the humanoid slime boy and Team H had Tatsu with the short haired girl.

The battle began, and Tora and the slime boy charged on ahead. The slime boy wore nothing as his Hero costume, which is weird because he normally wears his UA uniform over his slime body, which technically might mean he's naked but it's probably ok because he's living slime.

"Shinobu-chan, protect the weapon with your Quirk. I'll blow them away with mine. I doubt we can beat them, but we can stall them." Tatsu told her tank top wearing partner, who nodded in understanding and approval.

The slime boy got into the weapon room first. He started to walk towards the Villain duo. Tatsu started to beat her enormous wings rapidly, conjuring up a large gust of wind towards the slime boy. He seemed to stop in his tracks, sliding backwards by a few centimetres, a few bits of goo on his body flying off. Eventually he was sent flying into the wall, but he bounced right off and stood up as if unharmed.

 _Shima Atsuda._

 _Quirk: Gelatinous_

 _His body is made out of a blue, gelatinous substance. Physical attacks do almost nothing to him and things like bullets would just sink right into him. It is unknown currently if he has a normal human body underneath._

Tatsu kept beating her wings. Tora ran into the weapon room. Ignoring the massive winds, she charged at the short haired girl, leapt at her and bared her claws, ready to strike. Just as Tora was about to scratch her, the girl raised her left forearm and a large, pink, circular energy field appeared. Tora's claws made contact with her shield and recoiled in pain.

 _Shinobu Homura._

 _Quirk: Energy Field_

 _She can generate different forms of energy that she can use to guard herself or cut through things. However, the shield will disappear if it takes enough damage._

The Hero team advanced forward. The Villains started to counter them. Tora's attacks were blocked by Shinobu's force field. Shima was blown away by Tatsu's Wings. Time passed quite slowly. The fight was a stalemate. Eventually, the time ran out, and victory was given to the Villain team.

Time passed, and teams went and battled and won or lost. Miné got to see more Quirks and the abilities of her classmates. Eventually, the class ended and Iwayama-Sensei dismissed them. Miné left to the first year dormitory with Yuki and Rikona.

"How's your wrist?" asked Yuki with concern, placing a hand on Miné's shoulder. Miné felt electricity spark in her body at Yuki's touch.

"I'm... perfectly fine. Your sister's really strong, but I'd rather face her in battle than you," Miné admitted shyly. Yuki chuckled.

"Haha! Why, because I'm super strong?" Yuki bragged playfully, flexing his left arm. Miné giggled and nodded. That was one of the reasons why. But not the only reason.

Miné knew Yuki Todoroki for so long, and both knew that they were very dear friends to each other. Though, lately, Miné's been feeling closer to Yuki since last year. She was thinking it was just a feeling of liking Yuki as a closer friend for life. Her best friend. But it was stronger than that. It was some sort of attraction. Was it... love? Nah, that's not it. Was it? Either way, she couldn't see herself fighting Yuki. Besides, Yuki was really strong with his Ice Quirk. Miné saw his "battle" today.

At the end of the day, Miné was exhausted, and she just wanted to lie down and FaceTime her father. If he wasn't pounding Villains at the moment, that is.

"Hello sweetie," greeted Izuku down the phone, "How was school?"

"School was great. Me and Leiko-chan faced off against Deguchi-chan and Rikona-chan in Battle training," replied Miné, "But I'm sorry dad, but..." She lifted her left arm to show him her injured wrist.

"Ah, you went beyond your control rate didn't you?" Izuku sighed. His daughter was just like him.

"I had little choice," Miné justified, "Rikona-chan is just that strong."

"So, she's taking after her old man and grandpa, eh?" chuckled Izuku.

 _Don't talk about her grandfather!_ Miné wanted to say, but instead said, "I got Leiko to distract Deguchi-chan while I went to take the weapon. She was too distracted by Leiko-chan's violent nature. A very, _very_ violent nature..."

"Can you blame her, though? She has too much of her father in her," Izuku knew his old "friend" and rival well, and Leiko sounded exactly like him, but worse.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." scoffed Miné, rolling her eyes in typical teenager fashion, "Hey, dad, when you and mum were in school, did you feel any odd attractions to each other? As if you wanted to be more than just friends?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Oh, met a boy you're interested in, eh?" the famous Hero teased, "Is my little baby growing up?!"

"No, dad, I haven't _met_ him," sighed Miné, "...I already know him. ...It's Yuki-chan."

"Tell me more, Miné Midoriya." Deku was serious now.

"Every time I'm near him, I get this feeling in my tummy that makes want to never leave his side," Miné started to explain, "He's so kind, and he's an excellent leader. He's more of a verbal leader, while I'm a talk-into-action leader. Our leadership skills complement each other well. I keep wanting to be able to protect him, and for him to protect me in return. My mind turns to Yuki when I'm bored. One time, I was writing my name on a homework sheet and I wrote Miné Todoroki instead of Miné Midoriya."

Time stood still. Father and daughter stared at each other for a good five seconds, and Miné was reminded of how similar they looked. Then, Izuku's concerned frown turned into a playful smirk.

"You're sounding so much like your mother."

"Dad!"

Weeks and weeks of school passed. Miné was put through her paces and was run through the wringer. Then, it finally came. The day of UA that the whole world wants to see. That the whole world _will_ see. The temple of Quirks. The chance to expose yourself to the Pro Heroes. The chance to tell the World "I am here!"

The UA Sports Festival!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yuki Todoroki and the Fight to the Top

Every member of Class 1-A had trained in their own way and they trained hard. Everyone could not wait for the Sports Festival. Many Pro Heroes will be watching. The whole nation will be watching. This was the chance to show everyone what they could do. It will include a lot of Quirk action. Everyone in Japan was pumped.

Miné Midoriya got changed into her gym uniform and went into the Class 1-A prep room, where everyone else was waiting. On instinct and intuition, Miné activated her Quirk and grabbed the outstretched wrist to her right.

"Don't you even dare." She stated plainly, staring deep into the red eyes of Leiko Bakugo. She caught her before Leiko could even let off an Explosion. She threw Leiko's wrist away and went to go sit down.

"Alright, everybody, the festival is about to start. Get to your seats and quieten down," Miné called above the hum of voices, clapping her hands. When the year started Miné was elected the Class 1-A president and Yuki was elected vice president. Either it was foreshadowing something in their future or it was a coincidence. Miné hoped the former but knew it was the latter. Guess things like these happen when you're the daughter of the boy who was formally elected to be his own class's president, and the son of the girl who was her own class's vice president.

Then, Miné heard a voice behind her. "Midoriya," Miné turned around to see the vine armed girl, Maria Aoki, standing behind her, a stern look on her face.

"What do you want, Aoki-chan...?" Miné sighed, sitting back in her chair and rolling her eyes.

"Just so you know," Maria began slowly and sternly, "I'm going to beat you." Miné blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes again. She could hear a few "Ohs!" from a few of the boys in the room.

"Save the jokes for lunchtime, Aoki-chan," retorted Miné. She could hear a few laughs.

"I am being serious, here. You are Deku's daughter, aren't you?" replied Maria, "You might as well accept my challenge, because I am going to surpass your family when I go Pro."

 _This girl is in over her head._ Miné thought. Yuki placed a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Hey, why you picking a fight now? We're about to go on," he started.

"I'm not going to pretend to be anyone's friend here," said Maria, brushing Yuki's hand off her, "And this applies to you too, Todoroki." She then went to the other side of the room and sat down. Miné scoffed.

Finally, the Sports Festival started. The first years started to walk into the arena. There were cheers erupting from the Pros and spectators from the stands.

" _ **It's UA's Sports Festival! The one time each year when our fledging Heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!**_ " announced the commentator, Voice Hero: Present Mic (Jr.), from the commentary room in his usual pumped up tone, " _ **First up, the first years of the Hero course!**_ " the cheers and applause intensified in their ferocity. Rikona and Sumiye trembled.

"So many people here," Rikona's speech faltered.

"Kinda scary..." added Sumiye.

Tatsu and Tora strutted out confidently, Tora's claws popping out.

"So many people watching us," Tatsu whispered.

"Oo, this is gonna be _so good_!" hissed Tora.

Hiroki whimpered, and Ronin rubbed his arm. All of Class 1-A reacted in a nervous or an excited way. The other Classes filed out and into the arena and joined in the crowd. Miné couldn't help but feel sorry for the other classes. They were just there to make the Hero Course look better.

"Now, time for the Athlete's Oath," announced a Pro teacher from a stand in front of the class. The man has yellow skin and he was shirtless. He had a bright cheery smile on his face.

"I know him," whispered Miné to nobody, "He's the Handy Hero: Control Freak! I didn't know he taught here!"

The first year's referee continued with the announcement, "Your student representative is... Leiko Bakugo, from Class 1-A!" the students in the crowd turned to face Leiko, who was as always, staring blankly ahead. Leiko had appeared to hear, as she started to walk towards the podium where Control Freak was standing on.

"Huh, why Bakugo-chan?" asked Ronin.

"It's because she scored highest on the entrance exam," explained the sliver skinned boy.

"You mean the Hero Course entrance exam?" came a snarky comment from another Class, to which Miné stuck her tongue out at her. Miné felt no sympathy for the kids in the other courses who wanted to be in the Hero Course. No everybody can get what they want. You tried your best but didn't get in. Deal with it.

Leiko continued up the podium and stopped at the microphone. The whole stadium was deathly silent. Leiko opened her mouth.

"Bring your best," she said, in a rather high pitched, toddler-like voice, " _because I'm going to beat you all_!" the crowd of students burst out, booing and jeering at Leiko's declaration. Miné cringed. Thanks to Leiko the rest of the classes hate them. Leiko scoffed and walked back into the crowd, passed Miné and stood behind her.

"Right, let's get the first event started!" hurried Control Freak, pointing to the screen behind him, "Be warned, this is the event where most of you will be knocked out of the competition. And this cruel event is…" the screen flashed with the words "Obstacle course race". Murmurs came from the classes.

"It's a race between every class. The course is a four-kilometre lap around the stadium! As long as you do not go off the course, you can use your Quirks in any way you can to win!" explained Control Freak as the students went to the starting line.

 _I'm going to make you proud, Father._ Miné vowed as she got into a position in which she could launch herself into a run immediately, even in a crowd of teenagers. Present Mic started the countdown, then announced the start of the race. Miné launched herself forward and into the gate, but then got packed tightly into a crowd of kids from other courses like sardines in a tin. They were so close together that Miné could tell some kids didn't use deodorant. The starting gate was too narrow. It then occurred to the green-haired girl that the starting gate itself was the very first obstacle. Hands clawed and shoved for their owners to get by, and they pushed so hard that by the time they got out of the gate they almost tripped and fell on their faces. The kids from the other courses got out of the gate and ran down the tack, but then abruptly stopped. There were a few screams from them.

"Ice! I'm frozen! I can't move! So cold!" where some of the things the kids said. And sure enough, they were all frozen up to just above their kneecaps. Yuki Todoroki had taken the lead and used his Quirks to freeze the kids behind him.

 _My father knew some great tricks!_ Yuki congratulated himself, smiling. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion behind him. Yuki turned around. Miné had used her father's Quirk to break out of the ice. Leiko used her Explosions to launch herself into the air. Rikona used her fire to melt her brother's ice. Class 1-A had all managed to get past the ice

"I'm not letting you win that easily, big brother!" yelled Rikona as the Class charged forward. They all kept on running. It seemed all to like a normal race, until ten minutes in Yuki and the lead kids stopped in their tracks. They were confronted by large robots from the non-recommended students' entrance exam.

"The first obstacle: _**Robo Inferno**_!" announced Present Mic.

Yuki turned to Ronin next to him. "Kabuto-kun. I need your Quirk here."

Ronin nodded. "Roger that, Todoroki-kun." Ronin then grabbed Yuki's arm and slammed his right foot into the ground. Suddenly, the giant robots and the students around them got launched into the air. Ronin was left as still as wood.

 _Ronin Kabuto_

 _Quirk: Upward Shockwave_

 _He can send a shockwave upward and send anything that isn't secured in the ground into the air besides him. The aftershock leaves him paralysed for three seconds._

Yuki started running forwards as the robots started to fall, ice spreading from his legs. A boy with ginger, spiky hair ran behind him, waving his hands and the robots seemed to float in mid-air until the boy passed the robots.

"Class 1-A's Yuki Todoroki and Yoshikazu Suzukaze are blazing past the competitors effortlessly! Todoroki is really living up to his family's reputation! And Suzukaze is living up to the rumours of his family's name!" commented Present Mic with sheer enthusiasm.

Circular pillars rose from the now disappearing ice and the fallen robots rested perfectly onto the pillars. The remaining kids ran under the raised robots. Rikona got to near the front of the group and spies her twin's handiwork.

 _Ha, two can play at that game, big brother!_ Rikona thought smugly as she sends a blast of fire forwards, causing other students to fall sideways. The flames shoot upwards in a diagonal line and then formed a staircase, which Rikona and other students climbed. Once she got to the top, she shot fire forward and connected the robots with bridges, which they crossed. She then created another staircase and went down it. More students appeared, Tora included in the group.

 _"Look! The Todoroki kids made us a staircase! Up I go!" Tora declared, speeding up the stairs. That was a bad idea. Unlike their mother, the items Yuki and Rikona create with their Quirks aren't permanent and they disappear after a while. However, the twins could decide how long the items stay up. But since the items were made from ice and fire, they could only stay together for a total of three days. The stairs beneath Tora's feet disappeared and Tora fell to the floor with a cat-like screech, landing perfectly on her feet._

 _Tora Onoue_

 _Quirk: Cat_

 _She can do anything a cat can. She can scratch at her foes with sharp claws, jump five times her own height and she always lands on her feet. She can even sense movement with her whiskers._

 _The pillars Yuki made disappeared too and the robots fell to the ground damaged, blocking the path. Min_ _é_ _and Leiko got up to the front of the crowd and they did not hesitate. Min_ _é_ _touched her face with all her fingers and she floated above the robot. She then returned her gravitational pull to normal and fell to the ground, using her dad's Quirk to gain a safe landing, and then continued running. Leiko launched herself into the air and over the robots with her Explosion Quirk._

 _"Down low didn't work for Class 1-A's Midoriya and Bakugo so they took to the sky to get ahead! Clever!" commented Present Mic, clearly impressed._

 _"With your personality, we knew you'd burst your way through, but avoiding a fight is strange," mused a voice between Leiko. She turned around and saw Tatsu flying above the robots._

 _Tatsu Ryumine_

 _Quirk: Dragon Wings_

 _She has a large pair of dragon like wings on her back that she can use to fly or create giant gusts of wind. However, the wings get tired out, like the rest of the limbs on her body._

 _Leiko fell to the floor and continued to use her Explosions to sail down the track. And now that they got past the robots, Min_ _é_ _and Leiko decided to speed up and pick up the pace. They zoomed by all the other students and got near the lead in almost no time at all._

 _The rest of the students were suing their Quirks that had no aerial advantages to cut through the robots. Sumiye used her goo spit to burn through the robots. The boy with the square jaw chewed and chewed and chewed through the robots, eating them._

 _Joji Izuhara_

 _Quirk: Gluttony_

 _He can digest anything. His powerful jaws can break through anything. If it's not animal or plant based food, he can eat all he wants and never get full. He could even eat a human. However, if he's already full of animal or plant based food, he will get stomach aches and have a major problem digesting the non-organic food._

 _The boy with silver skin wrinkled his nose at the sight of Joji using his Quirk._

 _"Look at all of you and your uncivilised Quirks. Acting like animals," he complained, raising a hand, "With my amazing Quirk, I can vanquish these bots without having to get my hands dirty." His had made a gesture like he was crushing a soda can in his hand, and at the same the robots were being crushed as if they were being squashed by a giant hand._

 _Hitoshi Gushiken_

 _Quirk: Metal Manipulation_

 _He can control metals. He can manipulate steel easily but has a harder time with brass._

 _With the combined forces of the offensive Quirks, they managed to create a pathway between the mutilated machines and allowed the teens to continue with the race. Then, the students got to the second sector of the race._

 _"You all got past the robots easily but will the second barrier be harder?! Fall and you're out! This is_ _ **The Fall**_ _!" announced Present Mic once enough students got there. The new obstacle was like a mountain chasm, with the rock pillars joined up by rope. Min_ _é_ _looked to the distance and saw Yuki and Rikona crossing the obstacles with bridges using their Quirks. Tora started crossing the rope easily using her Cat Quirk. Tatsu flew above the others. Leiko continued flying by with her Explosions. Min_ _é_ _ran across the gaps by using her dad's Quirk._

 _"Our leaders of the pack move on undaunted!" observed Present Mic._

 _Flames danced at Rikona's wrists, cunningness flooding her turquoise eyes. "Stop right there, Yuki!" she yelled as she ran behind her twin brother._

 _Min_ _é_ _was running behind Rikona and she was thinking about how well Rikona and Yuki were doing, they were both very good with their awesome Quirks, but it wasn't just that. Rikona was extremely perceptive and Yuki was incredibly athletic. These are traits that people with the Todoroki surname have. And the next generation just can't help but be compared to the previous generation and how they're living up to them. That's probably what the Pros in the stands are doing right now, Min_ _é_ _guessed. They're be all fighting over getting Yuki and Rikona as their sidekicks. All she could say was that Yuki definitely had those two traits. Especially athletic. And he's a very talented Todoroki… Min_ _é_ _was so distracted by Yuki that by the time she snapped out of her daydream she was almost overtaken. The leads then got to the third sector of the race._

 _"Our leaders have reached the final barrier!_ _ **The Minefield**_ _!" announced Present Mic, "A quick glance can reveal where the mines are, so keep an eye out!"_

 _This is just a cheap trick to slow the leaders done._ _Yuki deduced, and he proceeded to run across the field, freezing it along the way._

 _"_ _ **I'm not about to let you win!**_ _" Rikona yelled as she ran across the minefield too, using her fire to melt her brother's ice._

 _Min_ _é_ _got to the edge of the minefield and got herself into a jumping position, flooding her body with the power of her father's Quirk. She then touched her face and activated her Zero Gravity Quirk, but just as she was about to float, she launched herself forward with her dad's Quirk. Just as she closed the gap, she released herself and fell to the ground, and continued running in hot pursuit of the Todoroki twins. They were getting closer and closer to the finish line._

 _"And now, the first one who made it back to the stadium is…_ _ **Yuki Todoroki**_ _!" announced Present Mic, and the audience went wild. Rikona and Min_ _é_ _crossed the line, followed by Yoshikazu and Leiko._

 _"Dammit… I lost to you, Yuki!" scowled Rikona, panting heavily, "Not letting it happen again!"_

 _"Congratulations Yuki! First place!" Min_ _é_ _congratulated him happily, "You really showed everyone that you're truly your father's son!"_

 _"Thanks, Midoriya. I used a lot of his strategies this time. You didn't do badly either. Third place!" Yuki complimented back, which made Min_ _é_ _blush. Leiko then walked up to Min_ _é_ _._

 _"Hey, Leiko. What place did you get?" Leiko lifted up five fingers, "Fifth place? Good job. Who got fourth?" Leiko pointed to Yoshikazu, who looked as unfazed as Leiko and Yuki did. Sumiye had crossed the finish line and joined Min_ _é_ _and Leiko._

 _"That Suzukaze-kun is very talented. Makes me wonder why he wasn't a recommended student like you, Midoriya-chan." Mused Sumiye._

 _"I don't know why, but his surname feels familiar…" said Min_ _é_ _._

 _"It's probably because he might be related to Sensei Suzukaze, the former trainer of vigilante ninja!" beamed Sumiye._

 _Min_ _é_ _went wide-eyed, "Scandalous!"_

 _"It's finally over! Let's go over the results!" Control Freak spoke up, "In first place, Yuki Todoroki; in second place, Rikona Todoroki; in third place, Min_ _é_ _Midoriya, in fourth place, Yoshikazu Suzukaze; in fifth place, Leiko Bakugo!" Control Freak continued to reveal the forty-two students who will be moving onto the next round._

 _"And now, the main selection begins! Give it all you got for the press!" Control Freak continued, "The next event is…" the screen behind him showed the words "Cavalry Battle."_

 _"Ah, so we're teaming up then?" pointed out Hitoshi._

 _"You'll get into groups of four and get into a horse-and-rider formation. Then, you will fight to snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own," Control Freak explained, "And you've all been given a point value based on the rankings of the race."_

 _"So, the point value of the team depends on the members, huh?" mused Min_ _é_ _._

 _"Yep, and your individual point values start at five from the last place to the first place," Control Freak continued to explain, "The student who got the forty-second place will be worth five points, and the student who got first place will be worth…_ _ **ten million**_ _points_ _!" Min_ _é_ _gasped and looked at Yuki with concern. The heads of every student turned to face Yuki. Their eyes were like dangerous animals about to catch their prey. Yuki tried to smile it off and look like he wasn't bothered, like his father, but the corner of his mouth and his eye twitched._

 _"T-ten million…?" Yuki stuttered._

 _Now Yuki's going to be everybody's target!_ _Min_ _é_ _realized. Control Freak continued to explain the event and then announced that they have fifteen minutes to form their teams. Min_ _é_ _definitely knew whose team she'll be on._

 _Yuki was standing on his own, looking up in the stands, scanning the faces there. Min_ _é_ _walked up to him cheerfully._

 _"Hey, Yuki! With how many points you have, everyone will be hunting you down! I'll join your team! I'll protect you!" she said cheerfully, fist pumping forwards._

 _"Sure thing, Midoriya. Glad if have you to watch my back," smiled Yuki. Min_ _é_ _grinned and turned to Rikona._

 _"Rikona! Rikona-chan! Want to join us?!" Min_ _é_ _offered._

 _"Oh no, I don't want to be on the same team on my brother," responded Rikona, waving her hands in denial. She then turned to Yuki, "You hear that, Mister Ten Million? I'm coming for your top spot!" Rikona smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Hey, Bakugo? Can I join you?" Rikona was the type of person who jumps at the chance to have some sibling rivalry._

 _"Well, that rules out her and Leiko-chan…" Min_ _é_ _said blankly._

 _"Well, hello Midoriya! You look positively glowing today," came a voice from behind Min_ _é_ _._

 _"Ugh,_ _hello_ _Kaminari…" groaned Min_ _é_ _, not turning around, "What place did you get, eh?"_

 _"…Sixteenth…" Yuichi replied quietly, shrinking back a bit. Min_ _é_ _had to grab her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Sixteenth place wasn't terrible compared to coming in the thirties or forties, but still unimpressive._

 _"Well, what do you want, Kaminari-tan?" mocked Min_ _é_ _, still not turning around._

 _"I was hoping we could team up?" asked Yuichi. That's when Min_ _é_ _did turn around._

 _"Me? Team up with_ _you_ _?!" Min_ _é_ _scoffed hard, her face looking like she was laughing, "That is… actually not a bad idea." Yuichi smiled wide. Min_ _é_ _thought that Yuichi's Quirk, Earphone Jack, would be a good defence for the back of the horse formation._

 _"Great, that make three of us. Who should we have for our fourth member?" Yuki asked as Min_ _é_ _scanned the crowd._

 _"We need someone to defend us from the front," Min_ _é_ _explained, "so for that, I need…_ _you_ _!" Min_ _é_ _was looking straight at Shinobu Homura, who was standing by herself._

 _"What do you need me for, Midoriya?" asked Shinobu, crossing her arms._

 _"What we need is a defence for the front of the horse. I thought your Energy Field Quirk would be great for that," explained the green haired girl._

 _"Defence, huh?" Shinobu considered. Min_ _é_ _nodded._

 _"That's right, you don't have to attack. Just focus on defending our front." Min_ _é_ _clarified, "Kaminari, on my left side, will be defending our backs with his Earphone Jacks."_

 _"I see. Well Midoriya, I accept," Shinobu approved, "But be warned, I can only create my Energy Fields on my arms, so I cannot_ _completely_ _defend our front. Larger shields are quicker to dissipate."_

 _"It's ok, we'll just turn to the side when you need to defend." Yuki told her._

 _"We will?!" said Kaminari in surprise._

 _"Time's up!" announced Control Freak, "Come get your headbands and get into formation!"_

 _The teams got into their formations and the countdown began. Min_ _é_ _observed the rest of the teams._

 _"Todoroki, Kaminari, Homura! Let's do this!" declared Min_ _é_ _. The battle began. Suddenly, the rest of the teams went for Team Midoriya._

 _"This is a battle for the ten million! Everyone knows it!" yelled a boy from the Class 1-B Hero class._

 _"We're coming to get you, Midoriya!" teased Tatsu, who was in a formation with Shima, Hitoshi and Joji._

 _"What do we do, Midoriya?!" screamed Yuichi. Min_ _é_ _peered into the crowd. She saw Leiko's team in the middle of the pack. Ronin was carrying her on the left side._

 _"_ _We back away, of course, idiot_ _!" she yelled. The group started moving backwards. Yuichi started stumbling, Shinobu almost fell and Yuki had no problems. Leiko's team advanced._

 _"Right, just as planned. Kabuto-chan, now!" ordered Rikona, flames dancing around her shoulders. Ronin slammed his foot into the ground and the other competitors were flung into the air._

 _"That's Kabuto-kun's Quirk!" exclaimed Yuki._

 _"_ _I knew it_ _! Yuki, I need your ice here!" ordered Min_ _é_ _. Just as the competitors were about to hit the ground, Yuki's ice froze them in place. They advanced to grab Tatsu's headband, who tried to beat her wings but the ice on them faltered the movements. Min_ _é_ _ripped of the headband and secured it around her neck._

 _But they weren't the only ones able to evade Ronin's Shockwave._

 _A team that included Sumiye and Yoshikazu walked in between the teams. Headbands were floating to them._

 _"Ha-ha, too easy! That Todoroki and Kabuto are geniuses!" cackled a boy with sparkly purple hair, "Guess you didn't need to use your Quirk after all, Deguchi-chan!" Sumiye scowled at that comment._

 _"This Cavalry Battle is perfect for my Quirk!" he continued to boast to himself._

 _Daisuke Takada_

 _Quirk: Levitate_

 _He can levitate and move around objects. He cannot levitate humans. He can levitate their clothes but the human in them will make them heavier and less easy to pick up. The heavier the object, the harder it is to pick up._

 _"Come to Papa!" smirked Daisuke as he floated two more headbands to him. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the two headbands were snatched away by a very lightly muscled hand._

 _"It's Bakugo-chan!" gasped Sumiye._

 _"Nice catch, Leiko-chan!" congratulated Rikona, "Kabuto-chan, go!" Ronin used his Quirk, but Daisuke's team didn't leave the ground._

 _"Looks like I did need to use my Quirk after all!" teased Sumiye. The team's feet were glued to the floor by Sumiye's Goo Quirk._

 _"But that means you won't be going anywhere! Let's advance!" said Hiroki, who was in the front of Leiko's formation. They started to move forward._

 _"Kioshi! Now!" alerted Yoshikazu. The boy with canary yellow hair was on the front of the formation. He nodded and took a deep breath. Them, he let out a scream that was more of a supersonic siren's wail than a human's. Team Bakugo skidded backwards, Leiko grabbing her ears._

 _Kioshi Kanbayashi_

 _Quirk: Sonic Scream_

 _He can scream super loudly. The sonic sound it creates can break buildings. However, his Quirk can falter from using his voice too much and losing it._

 _"Ow, too loud…" moaned Hiroki, his ears down._

 _"Good job on defence, Kanbayashi!" praised Yoshikazu._

 _"Bakugo, we've got enough headbands! Retreat!" suggested Ronin._

 _"Yeah, we need to nick the ten million off my brother!" added Rikona. Team Bakugo turned and walked away._

 _Meanwhile, Team Midoriya collected headbands. The other teams were breaking out of the ice and stealing other headbands. Suddenly, Min_ _é_ _felt a sting in her face. She squeaked in pain. They were confronted by another team. It had Tora on the right side. Min_ _é_ _could see Maria on the left side, staring deep into her eyes. The boy with the electric yellow mohawk buzzcut style hair was the rider._

 _"_ _Meow_ _, we'll be taking the ten million now, Midoriya!" cackled Tora. The yellow haired boy studied Team Midoriya and his narrow eyes stooped at Yuichi. He scoffed in disgust._

 _"Yuichi Kaminari," he scowled with such venom, "It's you…"_

 _"Huh, what do you want?" Yuichi asked cluelessly._

 _The boy shrugged, "I don't understand why the daughter of the famous Deku would bother with trash like your family, especially with all the advances he makes towards her," he scowled plainly, "You and your father are both idiots. What was your mother thinking, marrying a guy like that?" Yuichi's grip on Min_ _é_ _tightened. Hard._

 _"Shut up…" growled Yuichi._

 _"Kaminari, he's just trying to get a reaction out of you. Move away." Min_ _é_ _ordered. Team Midoriya started to back away._

 _"But speaking of Earphone Jack, I have to say you're lucky to have inherited_ _her_ _Quirk instead, unlike your unfortunate older brother," the boy continued to add insult to injury, "Having to use that electric-type Quirk that's completely inferior to mine. Powerful, yes, but it just makes Chargebolt even more of an idiot. You're lucky to not suffer it."_

 _Yuichi whipped his head around, "How dare you insult my family?!" he yelled as his Earphone Jacks extended towards the boy. The boy then fired lightning bolts towards Team Midoriya. Both attacks hit a shield made by Shinobu, making no damage._

 _"See? Totally superior," the boy boasted._

 _Koichi Aki_

 _Quirk: Lightning_

 _He can shoot lightning bolts out of his fingertips. Careless or repetitive use can fry his hand._

 _"Hitotose, blind them!" Koichi ordered. The girl in front with the four-coloured hair took a deep breath and blew a burst of hot air at Min_ _é_ _, who closed her eyes._

 _Kozakura Hitotose_

 _Quirk: Seasonal_

 _The effects of her Quirk changes depending on the season. In Spring, she can create large flowers. In Summer, she can create a heat wave. In Autumn, she can send out a spirit to help her fight. In Winter, she can create hail storms. Her Quirk is stronger in Autumn because she was born on an Autumn month, and weaker in Spring._

 _Koichi reached out to grab the ten million but hit the laser shield Shinobu created._

 _"Todoroki! Kaminari!_ _Run_ _!" Shinobu yelled. Team Midoriya started walking away. Yuki made sure to freeze Team Aki on the way. The final minutes of the Cavalry Battle were ticking away. Suddenly, Team Midoriya got confronted by Team Bakugo._

 _"Well, big brother, how about you be a good boy and hand over the ten million?!" teased Rikona. Leiko slammed her fist into her palm and let off an Explosion._

 _"Inuka, prepare the speed!" Ronin ordered._

 _"Got it!" said Hiroki and he got into a running position, "Hold on, everyone! Bakugo, be sure to grab it!" Hiroki's legs were like that of a wolf's, with green fur, his gym uniform's pant ripped. Team Bakugo then started running forwards, Leiko boosting them forward with her Explosions. She then swiped at Min_ _é_ _'s forehead. Min_ _é_ _ducked backwards. Leiko's hand then gripped over a headband on Min_ _é_ _'s neck and ripped it off._

 _"Yuki, Kaminari, Shinobu, let's get out of here," Min_ _é_ _whispered._

 _"No! We got the wrong one!" Rikona cried._

 _"They're getting away! After them!" cried Hiroki, ad they started to chase after Team Midoriya._

 _"_ _ **Time's up**_ _!" announced Present Mic and all the teams came to a halt._

 _"Let's see who the top teams are. In first place,_ _Team Midoriya_ _! In second place,_ _Team Bakugo_ _! In third place,_ _Team Takada_ _! In fourth place,_ _Team Aki_ _!" announced Present Mic, the audience going wild, "These four teams will proceed to the third event, after a one-hour lunch break!"_

 _"Mm, a lunch break," sighed Min_ _é_ _as she got down from her formation, "After all that, I'm starved."_

 _So, they all had their lunch break. They all ate lots. Understandable since they were running lots. Then later, they announced that students who were out of the running could do a few activities before the next event, which was…_

 _"A battle tournament?" repeated Maria, raising an eyebrow._

 _"That's right!" Control Freak confirmed, "And we'll decide the matchups by drawing lots! Then the activities will begin, and then the tournament! And here the matchups are!" the screen showed the matchups and each student immediately started scanning it._

 _Up against Ronin first, huh?_ _Min_ _é_ _observed with interest._ _And if I win, then I might be fighting Suzukaze._

 _Leiko looked to her name on the screen. "Homura? Who's that?" she asked, carelessly and uninterestedly._

 _"Eek!" exclaimed Shinobu, almost falling over._

 _"Hey, Min_ _é_ _? Want to join in me in the prep room?" offered Yuki._

 _"You want me to-?! I mean, sure, let's go," replied Min_ _é_ _evidently flustered. Both Min_ _é_ _and Yuki liked to prepare for things like this by relaxing. Others preferred to get excited. But in no time at all, the activities flew by, and then, the whole country was prepared for the one-on-one tournament._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yuichi Kaminari and the First Round

While the tournament participants waited, the teachers at UA got the stadium ready for the one-on-one tournament. Miné was the first one on, so she left to get ready for the battle.

"You've been through hell to get here, but now it's time for the one-on-one tournament!" announced Present Mic, the audience going wild, "You've only got yourselves to rely on! Even if you're not a Hero, this saying holds true: Sprit, technique, wisdom and knowledge! Use them all and show us your best!" Miné was packing her things in her bag in the prep room when her phone started ringing.

"Hey, dad. I'm about to go on, what is it?" Miné's dad's voice could be heard faintly from the other side of the phone., "No, I'm not nervous at all. I'm going to make you, mum and Toshinori proud."

"OK but remember this: _Especially_ when you're feeling nervous and scared, _that's_ when you have to smile!" Izuku told her. Then, it was time for Miné's first battle. She walked out onto the arena, a wonky smile on her face. On the other side of the arena stood Ronin Kabuto, who had a determined smile on his face.

"The first match! The child of the famous number one, it's _**Miné Midoriya**_! Versus… He's a real daredevil, this one! It's _**Ronin Kabuto**_!" announced Present Mic, "Ready?! _**Start**_!"

Ronin pounded his foot into the ground. Miné was flung into the air. Acting immediately, she flicked downwards, and a shockwave of air pressure was sent towards Ronin, who narrowly dodged. Miné landed on her feet and ran forward, winding up a punch, which Ronin dodged again. He then slammed his foot again and Miné was flung into the air again, landing on her bottom. She got up and dusted herself off. Miné and Ronin locked eyes for a while before simultaneously hitting their feet on the ground. There was a slight tremor but aside from that, nothing happened.

"Woah, the two shockwaves cancelled each other out," exclaimed Present Mic.

A look of worry filled Ronin's face. Miné touched herself and floated upwards. She flicked downwards again, but with both hands instead, and the massive air pressure knocked Ronin onto the ground. Miné landed onto the ground and ran to Ronin, making him float. She then punched the air, the air pressure pushing Ronin out of the ring. Miné released him and he fell flat onto the ground.

"Kabuto is out of the ring! Midoriya moves onto the second round!" Control Freak announced.

"We're off to a great start! Applaud our first two competitors!" commented Present Mic.

"That was a great match, Midoriya-chan! Thank you, and congratulations," Ronin congratulated.

"You didn't do too bad yourself, Kabuto-chan," Miné nodded. They both turned around and walked out of the ring.

Back inside the stadium, Yuki and Rikona had left the stand and went to look for someone they know is here. They turned the left corner and then they saw him. Their father.

"Dad! Dad! You came!" they called out as they ran up to their famous Hero father and embraced him.

"Yuki, Rikona. My children," Shoto Todoroki said as he embraced his twin children, "Your old man just had to come see his little champions!" the kids pulled away and looked at their father. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Shoto was like a fusion of Yuki and Rikona. The ice powered right side that he inherited from his mother had flowing white hair and a calm, soothing brown eye, which his son, the calm and gentlemanly Yuki, inherited. The fire powered left side he inherited from his famous father had striking crimson red hair and a piercing, strong turquoise-y blue eye that was surrounded by a burn mark, which his daughter Rikona, whose personality was like a dancing flame, inherited. It was as if his sides were cloned and spilt apart to create the twins.

"If you're here, are Mother and Fudo here too?" Rikona asked eagerly. Shoto shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. Fudo had school, so he and your mother are watching at home," he replied. Shoto had another son with Momo. Yuki and Rikona's little brother was called Fudo, and he was ten years old. The little boy looked like his father in terms of physical features, same hairstyle, same face and body shape, etc., but in every other feature he looked just like his mother. They had the same black hair and eye colour. He also had a pair of square, orange-y yellow glasses. He even inherited her Quirk. That's why he was such a bookworm. He was also a massive bookworm and Mummy's Boy. If he wasn't in his room studying, he was always around Momo, practising his Quirk. He seemed to always be uncomfortable around his siblings and dad, probably because of their Quirks. Hopefully one day they can get to Fudo's closed off heart.

"You guys have been doing well today," Shoto told them, "You remind me a lot of how me and your mother were when we were your age. A little too much…" his brown and blue eyes narrowed and eyed Yuki. "I recognize some of those tricks in the race, Yuki Todoroki. Are you trying to imitate me?"

"Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? you're awesome!" replied Yuki happily, giving his father a thumbs up. Shoto sighed.

"Remember what I said, nobody should effect your path, your future, except you," the father told the son, "And Rikona, events like these are no time for childish competitions." Rikona's eyes narrowed.

"Right… Well, the next battle might be starting soon, so we need to go now, Dad," Rikona half grumbled. She then perked up with her usual cheerful attitude, "Last hug!" the family embraced again.

Miné was returning from her battle and was walking down the corridor. She stopped when she saw the Todoroki family. The stairs were right next to them, so she tried to sneak past them and get to the stands.

"Hey, Miné-chan!" Rikona called out. Miné froze.

"Midoriya," Shoto began. Miné turned around.

"Y-yes, Todoroki-sama?" stuttered Miné, trembling slightly.

"Good job on your battle just now. Have you been looking after these two?" Shoto asked.

"Thank you, and yes, Todoroki-sama,"

"And have any boys been near my daughter?" Shoto continued to press questions, his voice tenser.

"Dad!" moaned Rikona.

"C'mon, guys, we have to go. The next match will be starting soon," Yuki saved them, "Bye dad." The kids then started to walk off.

"Bye, you three, and good luck," Shoto said.

The three got to the stands and Miné sat down next to Yuki. The second pair of fighters walked into the stadium.

"Moving on! Next match, the school's personal calendar, it's _**Kozakura Hitotose**_! Versus… the man of mystery, _**Yoshikazu Suzukaze**_!" announced Present Mic, "Start!"

Kozakura blew a massive gust of heated wind at Yoshikazu, who waved his hands around as if he was pulling something towards him. Suddenly, the heated wind shaped into a rotating orange sphere. Yoshikazu then thrust his hands forward and the wind blew back towards Kozakura. The heat was so bad that she stepped backwards until she was out of the ring.

"Hitotose is out of the ring. Suzukaze moves onto the second round!" announced Control Freak.

 _Yoshikazu Suzukaze_

 _Quirk: Airbend_

 _He can manipulate and control the air particles to do many things, such as stopping things from falling. Using this Quirk takes away some of the breath in his lungs though._

 _How amazing! Hitotose's Quirk stood no chance! Suzukaze can do many wonderful things with his Quirk! The best thing to do against him would be to catch him off guard, and…_

"Midoriya-chan, you're muttering," Yuki spoke up.

"Ack! Sorry," she gasped, shutting her notebook, "It's just… We still don't know much about the Quirks our classmates, so I thought this would be the perfect time to…"

"No, no, it's fine. In fact, I find it kinda cute," Yuki reassured her, waving and smiling, "It's really cool how you're able to observe well and make amazing strategies! How you're always eager to learn. You're amazing, Midoriya-chan!" Miné blushed deeply.

"I'll be facing Suzukaze next, so it's best to strategize while I can," Miné added.

"Time for the next match! She's as serious as it gets, it's _**Maria Aoki**_! Versus... The Big Cat, _**Tora Onoue**_!" announced Present Mic.

Maria shoved her arms into the arena and large, undulating vines rose out of the ground. Tora's claws popped out and she leapt high into the air, slashing at the vines and cutting them. But Maria kept making more vines and slamming Tora with them. Tora nimbly dodged most of them until one wrapped around her legs and suspended her in the air. The vines slapped her a few times before throwing her out of the ring.

"Onoue is out of the ring. Aoki moves onto the next round!" announced Control Freak.

"Oo, Aoki-chan is powerful!" beamed Sumiye, who was seated next to Rikona, "She's like a grounded version of Kamui Woods!"

Miné nodded, "If we both win the next battles, we'll be facing each other, just like she hoped."

 _I'm going to beat you._ Maria's words echoed in her mind. _I'm going to surpass your family when I go pro._ Miné was wondering what got her so worked up.

"The first round is almost half over! Next up is the electric shocker, _**Koichi Aki**_! Versus… the Wild Dog, _**Hiroki Inuka**_!" announced Present Mic.

"This match will be bad for me… Right, I'm gonna just come out with it!" announced Hiroki. His body swelled, and contorted, and practically doubled in size. His clothes ripped up, only his gym pants left on. He had turned into muscular, green furred werewolf.

 _Hiroki Inuka_

 _Quirk: Beast Form_

 _He can turn any part of his body into a powerful wolf-like beast, granting him more strength and agility, as well as upping his defence. The more of his body that's transformed, the less control he has. However, if he transforms just his head or his entire body, he has a major risk of letting the beast take over his mind._

Hiroki lunged at Koichi, punching him in the face. He then started to slash at him, Koichi shielding his face to protect himself.

"How absolutely merciless!" commented Present Mic.

Eventually, Koichi got annoyed and fired his electricity at Hiroki. Hiroki's beast form let out a huge groan and he fell on his back. He transformed back into his normal boy form. A few seconds passed, and he started to get up, transforming his left arm. Koichi shocked him again, and Hiroki fell unconscious.

"Inuka can no longer battle. Aki wins!" announced Control Freak.

"Poor Hiroki…" said Rikona sympathetically.

"He's got a really powerful Quirk, but lost to Aki easily," mused Miné, "Must be a Quirk weakness."

"Isn't Koichi-kun really cool?!" squealed Sumiye.

"No, he's a jerk," Miné stated plainly.

"Well, that's because Kaminari was on your team. He really doesn't like the Kaminari family, but he's a pretty cool guy to everyone else," explained Sumiye, "We went to the same middle school." Suddenly, Miné heard humming next to her. Yuki was listening to music on his phone.

"Hey, what you listening to?" Miné asked, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm listening to Peace Sign," Yuki answered, "I know it's a bit old. It came out when our parents had their first Sports Festival, after all. But it really captures the feel of the Sports Festival."

"I totally agree!" beamed Miné, "Oh, speaking of Kaminari, he's on next. Let's see how this fails!"

"Next up, the charming boy, _**Yuichi Kaminari**_. Versus… Making a weird face despite his excellent performance on the Cavalry, it's _**Daisuke Takada**_!"

"Why is Takada-kun looking so nervous?" pondered Sumiye.

"Yeah, he was amazing in the Cavalry, so why isn't he eager to move on?" Rikona wondered.

"Don't tell me someone is _actually scared_ of Kaminari?!" Miné snorted, making her three friends burst into laughter. Then it occurred to Miné. Only three of her friends was sitting with her. Where was Leiko? Before Miné had a chance to scan the crowd for her, the battle started.

Yuichi extended his Earphone Jacks towards Daisuke, but the he started to float upwards. Daisuke was using his Quirk on him. Yuichi started to panic.

"Use your heartbeat attack, git!" snarled Miné from the audience.

Yuichi seemed to have heard her as he tried to extend his whips to his legs, but Daisuke lifted them out of reach. Then he directed Yuichi out of the ring and dropped him.

"Kaminari is out of the ring. Takada moves on to the second round!" announced Control Freak. Miné sat backwards, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I better go. I'm up next," said Yuki, getting up.

"Ooh, this is going to be a good battle!" squealed Miné.

"Good luck, big brother!" smiled Rikona. Miné sat forward as the opponents walked onto the arena.

"Next battle, incoming! The Siren, _**Kioshi Kanbayashi**_! Versus… The Ice Master, _**Yuki Todoroki**_!" announced Present Mic.

Yuki started by sending and ice wall towards Kioshi, who screamed with his Quirk's power. It was so loud that everyone in the stadium covered their ears. It was so loud that it shattered Yuki's ice. Yuki removed his hands, and you could see large headphones on his ears.

"Sneaky! Todoroki has created sound-proof headphones to shield himself from Kanabayashi's noise!" commented Present Mic.

Yuki ran towards Kioshi, who continued screaming. It was hard to run at him with the shockwaves Kioshi's voice was creating, but he eventually got there by propelling himself forwards with his ice. Yuki then created a battering ram and pushed Kioshi in the stomach, knocking him out of the ring with it.

"Kanbayashi is out of the ring! Todoroki moves onto the next round!" announced Control Freak. Miné leapt out of her seat and cheered and whooped, possibly louder than any of the people in the former Olympic stadium.

"Well, we better be getting ready, we've got the next match," said Rikona as she and Sumiye stood up, "No hard feelings, eh, Deguchi-chan?"

"Not at all! It would be an honour to lose to a Todoroki!" smiled Sumiye, "But I'm still going to beat you!"

"Good luck you two!" Miné called out to them as they left, "And after your match, it's Leiko's." Miné looked backwards and saw Leiko sitting three rows above hers.

 _She's been acting odd lately since the start of the festival, and for Leiko, that's saying something._ Miné thought. _What is that psycho planning?_

"We're almost at the final battle of this round! It's the mad scientist, _**Sumiye Deguchi**_ , versus, the fiery star, _**Rikona Todoroki**_!" announced Present Mic.

"Like I said, no hard feelings, Deguchi-chan," repeated Rikona, flames dancing at her shoulders.

"Right, let's go!" replied Sumiye, nodding.

" _ **Start**_!"

Rikona sent a burst of fire forward, which Sumiye dodged. Sumiye then spat her goo at Rikona's feet. She tried to dodge but the goo set hard around her feet. Sumiye spat more goo at her, but then a water jet appeared in Rikona's hands. She sprayed the water at the goo, making it disappear.

"Ironic. A fire user using water," commented Sumiye.

"Gotta use what you can to win!" Rikona said with a wink.

Rikona continued spraying Sumiye's goo away, who in turn dodged the water from Rikona. Sumiye then got the back of Rikona and spat her melting goo. It landed on Rikona's water tank and melted it away, causing it to soak her. Sumiye then started to run at Rikona, but then there was a sudden burst of flames on Rikona. She had evaporated the water. Rikona then pointed her palm at the floor and a created column of fire. Sumiye then spat her hardening goo, but then a fan appeared from Rikona's fire and blew away the goo back to Sumiye. It landed on and hardened around her legs, her hands and her mouth. Sumiye couldn't use her Quirk.

"Deguchi, can you move?" asked Control Freak. Sumiye shook her head.

"Deguchi is immobilized. Todoroki moves on to the second round!" announced Control Freak.

"Great job you two! You both did your best!" beamed Miné from the stands.

"Next is Bakugo-chan and Homura-chan's battle," said Yuki.

"Let's see how it goes. Hope Leiko doesn't go _too_ crazy…" said Miné.

"For the last matchup of the first round… Our Guardian, _**Shinobu Homura**_ , versus… The Merciless Murderer, _**Leiko Bakugo**_!" announced Present Mic.

Leiko stared the short haired girl up and down.

"So, you're that shield girl that Miné used, eh?" asked Leiko, scoffing, "Weak. Not worth my time."

"W-what did you just say?!" yelled Shinobu, creating a force field. She ran at Leiko, who outstretched a palm and let off an explosion. It hit Shinobu's shield and she skidded back a bit.

"Looks like Homura's going on the defensive!" commented Present Mic.

Leiko continued to let off multiple explosions. Shinobu had to walk back to stop herself from falling over.

"So, you're just going to go on the defensive? Not going to attack?! What an awful tactic against me!" Leiko mocked.

Shinobu swiped her arm forward and the energy shield hit Leiko in the face, stinging her. Leiko put her hand on the cut she got on her left cheek. But then she saw an opening and made an explosion at Shinobu's torso, knocking her backwards.

"Bakugo's not holding back…" muttered Tora.

"I knew something like this was coming…" muttered Miné.

Shinobu created another shield on her left arm and combined it with the other shield on her arm, and then ran at Leiko. Leiko greeted her with a big explosion. Leiko let of many explosions, Shinobu continued to step backwards. Eventually, Shinobu's shield shattered, Shinobu gasping.

"Woah, Shinobu's Quirk is like a shield mechanic in a video game!" pointed out Sumiye, "There's a set number of hits she can take until her defence is down, so it doesn't become too OP!"

"Good observation, Sumiye-chan," agreed Miné.

Leiko wasted no time. She created a huge Explosion and Shinobu stumbled a few steps back.

"Homura is out of the ring! Bakugo moves onto the second round!" announced Control Freak.

Leiko blew away the smoke rising from her palms, a smug, self-satisfied look on her face.

"That concludes our first round. We'll move onto the second round after a quick break!" announced Present Mic.

The two fighters walked out of the ring.

"Well, I got Suzukaze-kun as my opponent next," said Miné, "I'm kinda interested in him. After all, he's probably got a ninja family, after all!"

"Well, I'm fighting Takada-kun next," said Yuki.

"And I'm fighting Leiko-chan next," said Rikona, "And if I win then I'll be fighting you in the next round, big brother! I won't lose!"

"Can you be so sure of that? I might lose the next round," said Yuki, winking.

"But you won't," said Miné quietly.

"Don't forget Aoki-chan versus Aki-kun," said Sumiye, "I think Aoki-chan will win, and then we'll see if she'll actually keep her promise!"

 _I'm going to beat you._

"Right, well, I better be getting to the prep room. I'm on next," said Miné, getting up.

"Good luck," said her three friends.

So, what will happen next in the next round?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rikona Todoroki and the Flames of the Past

" _ **Now, let's get to the second round**_!" announced Present Mic.

"What? So soon?!" Rikona gasped.

"Well, I betta get to the arena," Miné said, getting up.

Miné got the arena. Standing in front of her was Yoshikazu. He put his hands together and bowed. Miné was put off by this gesture.

"First match to start us off, it's Midoriya vs. Suzukaze!" announced Present Mic.

"Let's have a good match, Midoriya-chan," Yoshikazu said.

" _ **START**_!"

Miné threw a downward punch. A bunch of air pressure sailed towards a very calm Yoshikazu. He stretched his palm out and the air pressure stopped in it's tracks. He then lifted his arm up and it hovered harmlessly above his head. Miné then threw another punch with her right arm. Yoshikazu claimed the air for himself again. Suddenly, a look of shock flickered on Miné's face.

 _I see what he's trying to do! He's going to collect enough air pressure and use it to knock me out of the ring!_ Miné realized. _Using my own attack against me? Well, two can play at that game!_

And so, the fight continued. Miné threw every punch you could think of, all conjuring up massive bursts of air pressure that was then collected into a ball of air by Yoshikazu. Eventually, the ball of air became very large. Miné's work is done.

Yoshikazu lowered his arm and the ball of air burst into a gust of wind that blew powerfully towards Miné. When the time was right, Miné flooded her right arm with her power and sliced the air. It created more air pressure than the amount that Yoshikazu created, and it blew that one back to. Everyone in the stadium (that had it)'s hair blew in the massive wind, and it was too much for Yoshikazu, who fell out of the ring.

"Suzukaze is out of the ring! Midoriya moves onto the third round!" announced Control Freak.

Yoshikazu walked back onto the ring and bowed again. Miné bowed too.

"Suzukaze-kun, why do you want to be Hero?" Miné asked as Yoshikazu started to walk out of the ring.

"Because I want to restore my family's honour," he replied.

 _So, his family really were ninja?_ Miné mused.

The two opponents walked out of the ring.

"Congratulations, Miné! Great strategizing!" congratulated Sumiye.

"Thanks. I'm in the final four now." Miné said humbly as she sat down, "But that Suzukaze-kun, man… never have I met such as magnanimous and chivalrous opponent."

"Yeah, learning about the other people in our Class, as well as all of Class 1-A in the one-on-one tournament," mused Rikona, "We're so spoiled!"

"Yeah, but I do feel sorry for Class B. Especially Ida-kun, Kirishima-kun and Kyoto-chan," said Miné sympathetically.

All three of them were Miné's friends form Class B. Tsutomu Ida was the son of the number five Hero Ingenium, a.k.a Tenya Ida. He also had a sister a year younger than him called Taki Ida. Kanaye Kirishima was the only child of the number four Hero Vigour Hero: Red Riot, a.k.a Eijiro Kirishima and Pinky, a.k.a. Mina Ashido (Kirishima now that she's married) and he had his father's previously black hair and his mother's eyes. Kyoto Monoma was the youngest child of the Pro Heroes Phantom Thief, a.k.a Neito Monoma and Battle Fist, a.k.a Itsuka Kendo (Monoma now that she's married). She also has two older brothers called Manabu and Takeshi.

"Such is the bitter sweetness of life…" Yuki said, "Aoki-chan and Aki-kun are up next. Let's see how this goes…"

The battle started. Maria shoved her hands into the ground and a dozen vines rose up from the ground. They lashed at Koichi like whips. Koichi fired his lightning, but the vines were unaffected. Koichi ran at Maria, ducking and dodging the vines coming at him. He stretched his hand and was about to fire, but Maria's vine slammed into his side and knocked him out of the ring.

"Aki is out of the ring! Aoki moves on to the third round!" announced Control Freak.

"Hey, Tiger. You're up next," Miné told Yuki, nudging his shoulder.

"OK, I'm going!" said Yuki, getting up.

"Go get him, brother!" Rikona beamed.

"Next battle, it's _**Todoroki vs. Takada**_!" announced Present Mic.

 _Right, so Takada-kun's Quirk could levitate me out of the ring. Once I'm in the air, my ice might not be much help._ Yuki strategized inside his head. _Well, I guess there's only one thing for it then. I didn't want to have to do this, but…_ Yuki slammed his foot into the ground.

 _ **SHHHHIIINGGG!**_

Yuki created a massive wall of ice that encased Daisuke in it. It rose above and out of the stadium. Gasps echoed around the stadium before it turned deadly silent.

" _ **Gaaaahh, so cooold**_!" came a pained voice from the ring, but not from Daisuke, but from Yuki. His torso and legs were covered in frost. He leaned right and was thrown off balance. He was shivering.

"Whoa, why didn't Todoroki use that power in the previous rounds?!" gasped Present Mic

"Ow… Isn't that a bit too overkill?!" groaned Daisuke.

"S-s-sorry. I d-d-didn't want to d-do that, b-but it was-s-s the only w-w-way to def-f-fend ag-g-g-gainst your Levitation…" explained a shivering Yuki, "But that m-m-m-move takes a l-l-l-lot out-t-t-a m-m-m-me… I d-d-didn't want to use it…"

"Good try!" everyone in the stadium called out.

"Todoroki moves onto the third round!" announced Control Freak.

"Well, I guess it's time…" Rikona said, standing up, a hint of nerves.

"Good luck against Leiko-chan," Miné told her. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Maria.

"Oh, what do you want?" moaned Miné.

"You and I are gonna talk in the prep room after Todoroki and Bakugo fight. _Alone._ " Maria demanded, before going to sit down.

"Fine." Miné noticed that Yuki had come back, "Hey, Ice Master! You all thawed out?"

"Yeah, Rikona thawed me out. She really is a great sister," Yuki told her. Miné smiled. She remembered her little brother, Toshinori, and how she'd do anything for the precious cinnamon roll.

"Look! Rikona-chan is on!" pointed out Miné.

"For our next battle, the daughters of two famous Heroes, it's _**Todoroki vs. Bakugo**_!" announced Present Mic.

 _Right, Leiko can create very large Explosions that she can use to gain the high ground and blow me out of the ring. I might need to make Explosion-proof items and-_

"Hey," Leiko's voice broke Rikona out of her thoughts. Rikona had noticed that Leiko had not moved since the start of the match. "Aren't you gonna attack me yet?"

"I-I could ask you the same thing…!" retorted Rikona, "Isn't beating up your opponents into submission normally your style?"

"I'm waiting for your first attack! Besides, isn't it yours as well? Bringing down your competition with brute force alone? After all, you're the granddaughter of Endeavour, aren't you?" Leiko continued to mock.

"I-I'm nothing like my grandfather!" Rikona shouted.

"Sure, you are," Leiko scoffed, "Look at you. You've got his hair, his eyes, his fire. You're his spitting image."

Miné facepalmed.

"Sh-shut up… _Shut up_! Don't you dare compare me to that old man" Rikona snapped, her fire coating her arms and shoulders, licking and flicking and dancing around. Even the most logical, smartest, sensible person have their breaking points, and Leiko had struck a fragile nerve. She lunged at Leiko, who was as calm as a brick.

 _Just like her grandfather._ Leiko outstretched her palm and let off an Explosion. Rikona skidded back. She leapt at Leiko again and grabbed her hands and they started pushing each other.

"Gee, I didn't know Bakugo-chan had words in her," Tatsu said, her arms crossed.

"She seems to be provoking Todoroki-chan. What's with that?" asked Tora.

"Whoa! Ladies and gentlemen! It looks like our one-on-one match has devolved into a sumo wrestling catfight!" Present Mic commented.

Miné and Yuki watched on horrified from the stands. Watching their friends duke it out like this, hating each other's guts as if they were never friends, it chilled them to the bone. Rikona ducked to dodge and Explosion from Leiko and then swiftly slashed her across the face.

"Hey, shouldn't you stop the match?! This is getting rough!" Miné called out to the Pro Hero referee below.

"She's right!" Yuki and Sumiye joined in.

The match dragged on. Both fighters were getting hotter and sweatier by the minute, but this was good news for Leiko as it supplied more power to her Quirk. Rikona ran at Leiko with her fist covered in flames. Leiko swung her left hook, creating Explosions. The two fighters connected, and a huge dust cloud filled the stadium, blocking the view for everyone.

The dust finally settled. Leiko stood there, chest heaving and sweat coating her forehead. She looked behind her, and there was Rikona, lying crumpled on the floor, unconscious.

"Todoroki is unable to continue. Bakugo moves on to the next round!" announced Control Freak.

"After that fiery, explosive battle, Bakugo blasts herself to the third round! And we now have our final four!" announced Present Mic, "The third round will start after he break."

Leiko turned around and walked out of the ring. Two robots put Rikona onto a stretcher and took her to Recovery Girl. Yuki scrambled out of his seat and ran inside, Miné close behind him.

In the temporary nurse's office, Rikona was lying on the recovery bed. Recovery Girl had used her healing Quirk on her, and put a bandage around her head, slanted to the left. Her father was sitting next to her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Shoto asked the nurse calmly, but with concern.

"Yes sir. She only dealt a very bad blow to the head, so she's going have a pretty bad headache later. Otherwise, she's only got a few scratches here so nothing serious," Recovery Girl told him. She then left the father and daughter alone together.

" _ **RIKONA**_!" Yuki came bursting through the door, " _ARE YOU OK_?!"

" _ **Yuki, be quiet**_!" Shoto scolded his son, who rushed to his twin's side.

"Yuki, can you keep it down? My head feels like it's gonna split open," Rikona moaned, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Yuki, she is going to be fine. If she takes it easy and rests in silence, she'll be fine," Shoto reassured his son.

"But geez, Bakugo-chan was very harsh, wasn't she? That was scary as hell!" Yuki whimpered.

"Yeah, a real chip off the old block, she is," muttered Shoto, "Rikona, what did that girl say to you? What did she say to anger you like that? Because the way you battled… That's not how I remember my daughter was like at all."

Rikona gritted her teeth and sat up a bit, hesitating before answering, ashamed of what happened and what she's going to say.

"She… compared me to Grandfather…" she said plainly.

Shoto sighed, "I am _so_ glad your mother isn't here… She'll go on about how "Oh, Shoto, she's just like you!"" he sighed again, "Have you forgotten what I told you? Letting your emotions get to you… it's bad for being a Hero. If you become unfocused like that in the middle of a fight against a Villain, how can you ever hope to protect people?"

"Plus, Bakugo makes great Villain practise…!" muttered Yuki cheekily, causing his father to shoot a stern look at him.

"I know! I'm sorry! I just… I was just so… Angry!" cried Rikona, "And… it hurts because… Leiko-chan is my friend! Or, I thought…! …I think... Just, why would she do that, when she knows I don't like it?!"

"I can answer that," came a voice from outside. It was Miné.

"Hello, Midoriya-san," greeted Shoto.

"Hi, Todoroki-sama," Miné brushed off, "I know Leiko more than anyone, and I knew something like this would happen. Leiko seeks the top spot with everything she's got, and she will go through anyone to achieve her goal. Provoking Rikona-chan and Homura like that… that was all to get her to bring out her full power. Deep down, she's not a bad kid, but…"

"I see, she really is a chip off the old block…" sighed Shoto. Miné nodded.

"Yep, all Leiko needs is a good slap around the head occasionally and she'll behave," Miné continued.

"Well, I'm fighting her next, so…" Yuki said, stretching out his fist towards his sister, "I'm gonna win it for you, sis!"

"And I'm fighting Aoki-chan next. So, if you win, see you in the finals," said Miné, her voice getting quieter.

Miné left the office and walked down the hallway to the prep room, where Maria agreed to meet. It was time to see what was getting under her skin.

So, what will happen in the next round? Who will be in the finals?


End file.
